OkiKagu Week 2018
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Serie de OneShots Celebrando la semana Okikagu (mas un día extra XD):Temas:Día 1: Okita Yandere - Día 2: Boda - Día 3: Vida de Casados - Día 4: Yoshiwara/ Cortesana - Día 5: Reencarnacion - Día 6: Hermano Mayor (Mitsuba/ Kamui) - Día 7: Gender Bender - Día 8: Celos. Organizado por el Grupo: Amamos el OkiKagu/ We Love OkiKagu
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Solo yo puedo tocarte**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 1: Sougo Yandere**

 **.**

 **Semi AU**

 **.**

Todo comenzó cuando él solo tenía ocho años de edad. Esa noche primaveral habían ido a dormir temprano, lo normal para despertar a primera hora y comenzar con el entrenamiento en el dojo.

Era bien sabido que los amantos prohibían el uso de espadas, pero el **Bokken** , era un arma aceptada mayormente por la ausencia de filo, peligro que representaba para todos esos visitantes indeseados.

Sougo no comprendía, con sus escasos diez años, lo amenazante que eran esos sujetos en aquella época. Vivir lejos de la ciudad lo mantenía ajeno de ese peligro, las matanzas eran solo rumores, el campo tenía la afable virtud de ser un lugar tranquilo.

Tal vez por eso no lo vio venir…

Un estruendo en la puerta y pasos apresurados irrumpieron la residencia Okita destruyendo y quemando a su paso. El ruido tan ensordecedor de armas de fuego muy superiores a sus marchitas espadas lo habían levantado de la cama con preocupación. Salió en dirección de la sala de estar, su primera intención fue buscar a su familia y resguardarse del peligro. Pero termino topándose con los cadáveres de sus padres en el pasillo.

Con la sangre escurriendo por las cientos de heridas que presentaban. Con su carne quemada producto del impacto de los cañones, vio por última vez el rostro de su madre con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro mientras intentaba desesperadamente rosar, con su último suspiro, la mano de su difunto esposo.

― ¡mamá!―intento acercarse para salvarla, pero unos brazos de tez verdes y grandes músculos, lo apartaron de sus padres.

Con un grito desesperado e intentos por soltarse, Sougo comenzó a vislumbrar la actualidad dejando en el pasado sus memorias que de tanto en tanto aparecían coladas entre sus sueños.

― ¿otra vez con tus pesadillas?―la voz aniñada y atrayente de su acompañante lo hizo calmar su respiración agitada. Se sentía oprimido por los sueños del pasado, momentos que desearía borrar para siempre. Aunque unas simples palabras que esa mujer le daba lo volvían a la nube de fantasía donde se permitía descansar de vez en cuando.

Se sentó en la cama, busco a tientas su camisa encontrándola en el piso. Estaba arrugada y sucia, de momento se la pondría para poder ir al baño. Aunque siempre estaba la opción de caminar sin nada de ropa dejando que su compañera lo observara embelesada.

―la verdad es que…―suspiro con cansancio mientras colaba una de sus piernas por sus pantalones.

La mujer a su lado estaba vestida, como de costumbre, con su característico **hanfu** en tonos rojos con detalles en dorado. Su cabellera bermellón llamativo se extendía a lo largo de su espalda llegando a tocar su estrecha cintura. Ella era el motivo por el que seguía respirando y la razón por la que se aferraba a vivir.

La miro obteniendo toda su atención. Estiro sus brazos hacia su cintura y la atrajo fuertemente a su posición. Roso su cuello con sus labios y busco el mayor tacto posible con su piel. Sougo no estaba pensando con lujuria, el buscaba la manera de hacer más real ese encuentro, tocar su piel le daba la afirmación de que todo aquello no era un sueño, si no una realidad.

―…la verdad es que los sueños se han vuelto más rutinarios―confeso― ¿Kagura, te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos?―la mujer a su lado acaricio la espalda del joven brindándole el cuidado que se merecía.

―claro―murmuro tomándolo del rostro mientras lo alejaba de ella―ese día te conocí… y también fue uno de los días en que asesine despiadadamente―

 _._

 _Ocho años atrás, en un hogar marchito._

 _Sougo sentía como el pánico lo inundaba. Tanto él, como su hermana habían sido amarrados de brazos y piernas. Con vendas empapadas en sudor, seguramente de algún otro apresado, cubrieron sus ojos comenzando con un juego psicológico._

― _esa chica es muy bonita, tal vez la quieran en Yoshiwara, ¿no lo crees?―pregunto uno de los sujetos― al niño lo podemos enviar a las minas en el norte de rakuyou―_

 _El llanto ahogado de su hermana lo alertaba más, la única familia que le quedaba y se disputaban por su muerte o algo mucho peor._

― _basta, dejen de discutir. Las prostitutas abundan, la recompensa por matar a todos estos samuráis renegados es mucho mejor―hablo el comandante con mucho peso en su voz―mátenlos de una vez. ―dio la orden a sus subordinados acabando con esa platica sin sentido._

 _Fue el momento donde su corazón se detuvo, su hermana gritaba por piedad mientras los gritos desaforados del comandante daban la orden de preparar sus cañones. Un ´´por favor´´ de parte de Mitsuba helo su sangre y presiono sus ojos buscado no sentir dolor. Pero a pesar de escuchar disparos, ninguno impacto en su cuerpo._

 _Gritos, forcejeos, golpes y más detonaciones de arma se oyeron en la proximidad de ese lugar de muerte. El llanto desaforado de Mitsuba y el sonido de los huesos romperse preocupaban hasta el infarto al menor._

 _Cuando el silencio comenzó a apaciguarse, unos pasos empapados chapuzaron en ríos de agua, al menos eso era lo que Sougo creia._

 _Con un movimiento fluido ambos fueron desvendados dejando ver la figura de una fémina de cabellos bermellón con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de_ _ **kitsune**_ _. A sus pies los charcos de sangre de los cadáveres despedazados y las ropas chinas manchadas de ese color escarlata. De fondo el crujido de la madera en llamas se vencía para terminar desmoronándose, su casa estaba hecha cenizas._

― _deberían irse―murmuro detrás de la máscara―muchos otros podrían regresar―su mano derecha ascendió hasta el kitsune separándolo de su rostro, dejando verse―no pueden perder tiempo―_

 _Los rasgos de ella impactaron a Sougo. Su rostro, sus finos rasgos, sus ojos azul profundo, su pálida piel, era llamativa como pocas, atractiva como ninguna, pero sin embargo algo le decía a Sougo que no era específicamente eso lo que lo había dejado tan interesado en ella._

.

―hoy recibí un mensaje, proviene de un campesino a las afueras de la ciudad―comento sacándolo de sus recuerdos― parece ser que alguien lo está molestando―comento con cansancio―iremos en la noche… pero Sougo…―suplico con su mirada, pero este negó sus ideas ante de siquiera expresarlas.

―si tanto te duele matar, no te preocupes, yo manchare mis manos por ti―beso su frente impulsándose para levantase de una buena vez. Agarro su katana para llevarla a afilar, dejando perpleja a su enamorada.

Uno de los pocos herreros que aun tenían las agallas para forjar un arma tan problemática y prohibida como lo era la katana, creo un filo duradero y resistente para él. Había sido un regalo por defenderlo de esos indeseados amantos.

Kagura también era un ser proveniente de otro planeta, con habilidades extraordinarias como la rápida curación, su fuerza sobrehumana y la agilidad para moverse tan rápido como le sea necesario. Podía prever, con una diferencia de segundos escasos, los movimientos de su enemigo. Kagura era un arma mortal para cualquiera, pero a diferencia de lo que uno podría imaginarse, ella odiaba matar.

Esa vez que la conoció, cuando su máscara termino de alejarse de su rostro y los ojos rojizos del infante se agudizaron, pudo vislumbrar el recorrido doloroso de una lagrimas marcar sus mejillas.

Lo pudo asegurar muchas veces cuando ella era arrinconada a arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Una causa por la que el había optado en tomar su puesto. Si era por ella mataría a todo aquel que se le pusiera adelante, protegiéndola como ella lo había hecho con él y a su adorada hermana.

 _._

 _En aquellos dulces años de su juventud, la chica de ropas chinas los había arrastrado lejos de los campos, profundizando sectores más urbanizados sin tocar el centro de la ciudad. Parecía ocultarse de algo._

 _Teniendo viajes de golondrina, terminaban tan exhaustos como hambrientos. Kagura se notaba experta en vivir de aquella manera, pero notaba la fatiga de ambos y la falta de costumbre por recorrer distancias tan extremas. Así que tomo una decisión._

― _necesito que los ocultes―de un momento a otro habían caído en un dojo bien arreglado, pulido y en perfecto estado. No se sentía como si fuese a ser destruido por amantos._

 _El hombre de sonrisa radiante los recibió con una impresionante bienvenida. Isao Kondo era su nombre, un futuro policía, guardián de la seguridad y el orden._

 _Pero no estaba solo, a su lado se hallaba Hijikata Toushirou, un joven de cabellera larga y oscura, con ojos claros y mirada seria. Ambos observaron al par de hermanos a su lado._

 _Kagura podía verse como una mujer fuerte y responsable, pero la verdad era que solo tenía dieciséis años, era infantil y tosca cuando entraba en confianza. Pero, a diferencia de los Yatos, prefería cazar sin compañía y llorar en soledad._

― _sería un placer―acepto rápido el mayor de ambos― ¿Cuáles son sus nombre?―pregunto risueño._

― _Sougo y Mitsuba Oki…―Kagura detuvo a presentación de mitsuba._

― _es mejor que no sepas mucho, ¿podrías ponerles otro apellido? Hijikata Mitsuba no suena tan mal, ¿no lo crees?―pregunto sin pensarlo mucho, sonrojando al par que no había parado de observarse._

 _Sougo agradecía a Kondo por enseñarle todo lo que era necesario al momento de esgrimir una espada. Los muñecos de paja que este fabricaba eran despedazados con total facilidad por joven Okita, quien no paraba de mejorar. Entrenaba más duro que cualquiera allí y todo se debía a una sola persona, ´´Kagura´´. Fueron meses los que estuvo a su lado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, incluso a la edad de quince años no pudo dejar de imaginarla cerca de él, alterando sus hormonas, excitando su cuerpo y mente._

 _Cinco años y no había tenido ninguna noticia de ella._

.

Cerca de la hora pactada con un cálido atardecer de fondo, ambos partieron al encuentro de su cliente. Se podría decir que cobraban un pago para su sobrevivencia por salvar los dojos y herrerías que desearan seguir con sus antiguos trabajos, conservar el espíritu samurái.

―me alegro que hayan llegado, hoy será el cobro de la deuda y la inspección de los materiales―los recibió el hombre de avanzada edad en la entrada de su humilde casa estilo japonés antiguo― no encuentro la manera de ocultar las **cuarenta y nueve** katanas que tengo hechas― expreso dándoles el permiso de ingresar al interior de su hogar.

A Kagura le hizo gracia que no pueda llevar solo cuarenta y nueve katanas a un sitio mas oculto, ese anciano era un debilucho. Aceptando su invitación para ingresar, la dama se sacó sus zapatos en la entrada dejando a Sougo atrás.

El joven sintió algo muy extraño. Alguien los estaba observando. Con una rápida mirada a Kagura sentándose en un **kotatsu** con un vaso de te humeante recién hecho, la dejo para ir en la búsqueda de ese ser amenazante.

La flora tupida de esos lares daba la oportunidad para que cualquiera pueda esconderse entre esos matorrales. La llanura y las cosechas abundaban, pero siempre estaban esos sectores alejados de contaminación, humana y amanto, para crecer con abundancia, extendiendo sus raíces a sus anchas y esparciendo sus semillas por doquier.

Con espada en mano camino hasta que las sombras de los arboles cubrió el tacto del sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Algo le decía que era una trampa, una vil amenaza infundada para atacar la casa del herrero. No profundizo más y pego media vuelta de regreso. No se encontró con nadie y la ansiedad por volver a ver a su amada sana y salva comenzó a carcomerlo.

Pero para su mala suerte sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, la herrería estaba consumida por el fuego y una horda de guerreros lo esperaban, armados, a la salida de ese bosque.

De pronto el sonido del llanto y los gritos desesperados de su hermana, recuerdo de un pasado doloroso, se hicieron eco en el espacio, trayéndole los recuerdos más trágicos y los miedos más punzantes que podía llegar a tener, ¿acaso también iba a perder a Kagura? ¿No había nada que pudiera salvar? Sintió miedo, desgarro en su ser por haber sido tan estúpido de caer en esa trampa. Se vio a sí mismo como el niño miedoso que había sido a los diez años cuando encontró el cadáver de su madre intentando rosar la mano de su padre.

Pero algo estaba mal, ¿él sintió pánico por perderla? ¿Acaso se dejaría abatir por esas emociones? Si aún no estaba nada dicho. ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Para que la querían? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para tocarla? Se la estaban arrebatando, delante de sus ojos y ¿no haría nada? No, eso jamás sucedería.

Fue cuando inconscientemente rio con ironía, esas criaturas tan asquerosas e inferiores osaban arrebatarle a Kagura. Muertos. Los quería ver muertos, con las tripas esparcidas por el suelo, arrancando el corazón de unos y la espina dorsal de otros. Quería clavar su espada dejando marcas de dolor sofocantes sin llegar a matarlos, permitiéndoles sentir todo el sufrimiento que ellos le brindaban al sacarle a Kagura de su lado.

El comandante a cargo de la primera fila de los amantos, observo con miedo y preocupación los ojos rojizos, brillantes de Sougo que se dejaban ver entre las hebras de su cabello. La sonrisa filosa y amplia que daba, helo la sangre a más de uno. Con un movimiento lento y grácil desenvaino su katana, filosa y resistente de su saya. Los seres delante de él solo pudieron llevar las armas al frente apuntando su cuerpo con la intención de disparar, pero las balas no salían, sentían que estaban delante de un verdadero demonio y el miedo destructor de su imperioso espíritu era consumido por la risa escalofriante de un verdadero asesino.

.

 _Ese día se había ido a buscar agua al lago, una tarea que se repartían diariamente. Esta vez le había tocado a él. Con quejas y gritos de por medio se había alejado del dojo. Veinte minutos tardaba en llegar, estaba bastante lejos a decir verdad. Pero esta vez decidió hacerlo más rápido, fue corriendo, kondo había prometido enseñarle a usar la katana._

 _Lo común era acercarse a la orilla y cargar los baldes de agua, como siempre lo hacía. Pero esa tarde el lago no era solitario._

 _Kagura estaba allí. La reconoció por su inconfundible cabello y su máscara kitsune. La noto más alta, más esbelta y atrayente. Se le seco la boca y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente. No comprendía como ella podía causar tanto en él, no se conocían para nada. De ella solo sabía su nombre, aunque un dato más aterrador había llegado a sus oídos unas noches atrás…_

 _´´―Kagura es una Yato―comento Kondo después de recibir la pregunta de Hijikata―un clan de mercenarios asesinos que no pueden controlar su sed de sangre― Sougo ya lo suponía, la fuerza de Kagura era descomunal y muy fuera de lo normal―es bastante irónico, sabes―murmuro dejando su vaso de sake a un costado―a pesar de ser criaturas tan poderosas, de poder vencer a cientos de enemigos, viven encarcelados al poder de su sangre―rio con pesar―Kagura-chan está intentando demostrar que si se puede vivir sin necesidad de matar, aunque no le está yendo muy bien―´´_

 _Debería odiarla, como a todos esos extraterrestres que ocuparon las tierras de los samuráis, pero más allá de haber sido salvado, el jamás pensaría en odiarla. Ella era extraña, era tan humana como cualquier otro. La conoció por poco tiempo, seis meses no eran la gran cosa, pero había jugado, se había reído y mofado de muchas estupideces a su lado, ella era muy humana y quería seguir viendo esa forma de ser, extraña y poco elocuente, de ella._

― _¿Sougo?―pregunto al momento de darse cuenta que no era la única allí. Lo reconoció casi al instante, esos hermanos Okita tenían la particularidad de poseer ojos color rojizo, tan llamativos con la sangre._

 _El tiempo se congelo y a pesar de dar un leve asentimiento no supo más que decir._

.

¿Que había sido todo aquello? la euforia lo consumió a tal grado que no supo cuando su cuerpo había terminado empapado de sangre y viseras. Sostenía en su mano hígado, mientras a sus pies un cadáver sudoroso y caía sin su espina dorsal y un tajo en su vientre dejaba ver gran parte de su anatomía. Corazón, hígado, esófago, cerebro, toda una impresionante disección de un grupo de amantos se hallaba regada por el suelo. Busco a tientas algún idiota que hubiese sobrevivido.

No tardo en descubrirlo, aterrado y cubriendo su boca para no vomitar producto del sangriento y repulsivo acto que había visto, todo en primera fila. Caminando tranquilamente dándole tiempo a imaginarse la muerte dolorosa y sangrienta que tendría, Sougo termino de llegar al frente de ese inmundo ser para mirarlo con asco.

― ¿Dónde está?―pregunto iracundo.

―no… no se de quien hablas―mala respuesta, Sougo no estaba para esas payasadas, clavo rápido su katana en su mano derecha partiéndola a la mitad, dejando un dedo colgando en el proceso.

El grito desgarrador del amanto sirvió para calmarlo, era divertido torturar, pero no estaba en condiciones para eso. Kagura, debía encontrarla.

―durante mi educación, aprendí bastante―hablo con la vista perdida en un punto fijo―mi materia favorita era anatomía, mi maestro era un muy buen educador―saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo acerco de manera amenazante a su rostro―así que, si no hablas puedo mostrarte la cantidad de músculos que se esconden por debajo de tu repulsiva piel―

.

Había sido una buena tarde, Kagura le había prometido verlo durante la mañana siguiente y varias veces más de allí en adelante. De alguna manera eso lo tranquilizaba y alegraba. Acelero su paso, debía estar hace más de una hora en su hogar junto a su hermana, no quería preocuparla.

Mirando al horizonte vislumbro claridad, una llameante luz que cada vez se hacía más grande y abarcadora. ¿Acaso...?

.

Los alaridos de ese marciano eran música para sus oídos, gritaba como un niño pequeño y lloraba aterrado. No estaba dispuesto a cooperar, por lo que Sougo intento ser persuasivo de la única manera que él sabía hacerlo: torturando.

Con esa navaja paso levemente por sobre la piel de su brazo haciendo un tajo a lo largo, mientras la otra mano de ese inmundo ser permanecía clavada a un tronco impidiendo que escapara. Dos tajos más alrededor de antebrazo permitieron que de un tirón, Sougo desmembrara ese pedazo. Los gritos y alaridos no se hicieron esperar mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar como el rio estigia, lleno de muerte y lamentos.

―como te dije soy un experto en anatomía, puedo darte clases si quieres―tomo su navaja nuevamente y apunto un musculo cerca de la unión de su brazo y antebrazo―este por ejemplo es el **Extensor Carpi Radialis**. Más abajo esta **Digitorum** , el **Carpi Ulnaris** y…―el llanto atenuante del agredido comenzó a cesar para implorar misericordia.

Era un amanto bastante fuerte, sus piernas estaban en igual de condiciones que su brazo ahora expuesto. Sougo sentía que si esto no ayudaba para nada buscaría desgarrar la piel de su pecho y espaldas, solo esperaba que no muriera desangrado antes de darle la ubicación de su amada.

―por favor… detente―sollozo.

― dime donde esta y detendré todo esto―

―el…―trato de calmar su adolorido cuerpo para coordinar la ubicación de esa mujer que tanto problema les había causado―ellos se la llevaron para consumar su matrimonio… un prostíbulo cercano era lo más…―un tajo en su yugular ahogo sus palabras mientras Sougo veía como su vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo.

¿Consumar su matrimonio? ¿Acaso esa era la principal causa por la que ella se ocultaba? A la mierda, que importaba si ella estaba casada, que importaba todo aquello, consumar un matrimonio… ella era de él y de nadie más.

Sabia de que prostíbulo hablaba, el único de la zona se encontraba a unos escasos minutos de allí, solo esperaba que no le hubiesen hecho nada, que ella siga siendo solamente de él.

.

 _El chico de quince años estaba muerto en vida, su hermana se encontraba encerrada entre las llamas y la destrucción de ese dojo… ¿Por qué sucedía nuevamente aquello?_

― _¡miren, aún hay un sobreviviente!―llamo un sujeto corpulento con un arma de gran tecnología― a pesar que matamos a esas ratas―despotrico con asco―crear una policía terrícola, eso es blasfemia. Nosotros somos quien defenderemos a los terrícolas, ¿no lo crees?―pregunto con ironía al momento que otros soldados se acercaban a Sougo, quien seguía perdido en ese espacio alumbrado por las llamas que consumieron el cuerpo de su hermana._

 _´´Sou-chan´´ el recuerdo vago de su voz hizo tic en su ser. Se corrompió a si mismo con el odio y la sed de sangre que comenzó a emanar de su ser. Devorado por la agonía y el desprecio ataco salvajemente a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino._

 _Esa era la primera vez que creaba un rio Estigia a sus pies._

 _La primera vez que había matado._

 _La primera vez que había probado el sabor metálico de la sangre._

 _La primera vez que ella lo vio en su más primitiva fase._

.

Abriéndose paso entre el prostíbulo escuchando el sollozar de las geishas, Sougo temió lo peor, pero una rápida vista a la habitación lo hizo comprender el porqué del pánico en los ojos de todas aquellas personas. Kagura se había despertado nuevamente, la sangre de su amada había creado un marco escarlata brillante en esa habitación. Los pedazos de un cuerpo desperdigados por la habitación y una hermosa mujer de cabellera bermellón derramando lágrimas. Se lamentaba no haber llegado antes, las delicadas manos de su amada no deberían de mancharse con la sangre sucia de un ser tan inferior con ese difunto ser.

―Kagura―musito con calidez al momento de acercarse a ella.

Rápida, se abrazó a su cuerpo buscando consuelo por su terrible accionar. Trato de calmarla acariciando su cabeza con cautela.

Esa situación le hizo recordar cando mato por primera vez. Después de que la adrenalina dejara de fluir tan insistentemente por su cuerpo se vio en medio de una película de terror, abandonado y sin familia en la que apoyarse.

Pero ella había aparecido en medio de todo ese sacrilegio, brindándole calma, comprensión, acompañamiento en su luto. Lo había abrazado fuerte, dándole todo el apoyo que pudiera otorgarle. Kagura se había vuelto su sostén en los momentos más trágicos de su vida y él le otorgaría esa misma protección que recibió en aquellos momentos.

―Sougo, lo siento―musito derramando lagrimas―no te dije que…― ¿su matrimonio? Pensó él, no podría importarle menos. El sujeto se encontraba desperdigado por toda la habitación y si estuviese vivo su destino no sería diferente, claro, a manos de él mismo.

Sougo la silencio con un beso. Su investigación acerca de los Yatos era basta. A partir de los catorce años casaban a sus hijas con cualquier imbécil que beneficiara la fuerza de su familia, si la descendencia mejoraría la especie, bienvenido sea.

Al fin comprendía todo, ella se ocultaba para no terminar viviendo con una persona que no amara, teniendo hijos sin querer, sin desearlos.

―no importa―dijo acariciando su cabello―fui el primero, en tocarte, besarte y amarte de cualquier forma posible, ¿cierto?―ella asintió sonrojándose como una niña, tan humana como siempre.―Kagura, yo te amo y lamento no poder haber llegado a tiempo―tomo su rostro con ambas manos chocando sus frentes en una muestra de amor poética entre tanta muerte y tragedia.

―yo también te amo, Sougo―musito luego de escuchar sus palabras clavando sus ojos azules en los rojizos de él.―no tienes que disculparte de nada―

Para el último Okita que quedaba, aun, con vida, eso no era así. Ella lo salvo en más de una vez. Lo enamoro. Kagura tenía un valor incalculable para él, provocaba un sentimiento de apego muy profundo. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, que no permitiría que aquello vuelva a suceder, antes muerto. Nadie podría alejarla nunca más de él.

―yo… no permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerte en peligro―aseguro con fuerza―aun si es el mismísimo shogun, lo matare antes de ver sus inmundas manos sobre ti―

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Bokken** **: es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón**

 **Kitsune** **: significa «zorro», animal que constituye un elemento de singular importancia en el folclore japonés, hasta el punto en que dicha palabra se utiliza tradicionalmente para nombrar a aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas. Me resulto bastante interesante (principalmente por eso de proteger aldeas) el que Kagura sea quien use esa mascara para ocultarse.**

 **Kotatsu** **: es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma (aunque esto la gran mayoría debe saberlo XD).**

 **Hanfu** **: es la ropa tradicional usada por la etnia han de China (que ha sido la mayoría de la población durante toda la historia de China), hasta la Dinastía Qing. Dejare una imagen de la prenda en mi página de Facebook (Ebano Wigram), por si quieren ver como es.**

 **Cuarenta y nueve** **: significa "muerte agónica" o ´´sufrimiento hasta la muerte´´ en japonés. No tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, pero quería dejar un poco de ironía de por medio, como un preludio para la tortura que Sougo le haría al amanto XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Especies Diferentes**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 2: Boda**

 **.**

El bosque muerto, abandonado en la pradera cerca de los lugareños, era considerado un peligro para las cientos de criaturas que se ocultaban del poder y ambición del hombre. Era el bosque prohibido para enanos, ninfas e incluso elfos, creaturas perfectas y protectoras de la naturaleza.

Ningún elfo o criatura ingresarían a las fauces de los dominios del hombre, al menos ninguno que tenga otro lugar para ir. Partiría al sur dentro de muy poco, el frio y las grandes nevadas espantaría al más aventurero elfo de allí, con excepción de él. Sougo, era un elfo reconocido por proteger a su majestad, la antigua deidad que cuidaba de todos ellos. Vivo largos años bajo el proteccionismo del bosque de las ninfas, batallo incesantemente contra la conquista de los hombres, gano y perdió mucho durante esos años. Reconocido por su labor, hoy era juzgado por alta traición.

Llegando a la entrada del Bosque Muerto, se acomodó entre las raíces del árbol más grande, esperando la llegada de Kagura, la culpable de su desdicha.

La noche avanzada le daba el permiso para cerrar sus ojos buscando calma, no tenía peligro, los humanos le temían a la noche y los elfos a los dominios de esos seres tan simples.

Ella se tardaría en llegar, como de costumbre. Tosca y mal hablada, bulliciosa e infantil, enérgica y sincera, Kagura era todo aquello y mucho más. Si tan solo… no tuviera la sangre de su enemigo recorriendo por sus venas.

Era bien sabida la guerra y disputa entre enanos y elfos, las guerras desafiantes y los desprecios entre unos y otros., era cosa de todos los días. Pero cuando la conoció, no espero o creyó que fuese miembro de los enanos.

Tenía una estatura más que aceptable, a simple vista la vio como si de una humana se tratara y, a pesar de no estar muy alejado de la realidad, Kagura llevaba sangre de enano por sus venas, herencia de su padre. Pero la situación no fue más favorable, para los elfos ya era demasiado repulsivo estar en presencia de un hibrido con un torrente sanguíneo contaminado por los enanos, para darse cuenta que su progenitora era humana. Hija de rivales y los más grandes asesinos de elfos, Kagura fue apresada por tiempo indefinido.

Durante toda la temporada de invierno, Sougo estuvo a cargo de ella. Encerrada en un calabozo a oscuras, incapaz de ver algo mas que a ese elfo fastidioso.

Comenzó como una relación de rivalidad, prejuzgar fue de lo más espontaneo debido a la guerra creada hace milenios. Pero, para el asombro de ellos, el afecto comenzó a surgir, volviendo esa rivalidad infundada en amistad. Confianza era lo que sobraba.

Sougo el primero en percatarse de todo lo que le sucediera.

Una vez, después de meses encerrada, Kagura se infectó el brazo. La muy bruta golpeo su muñeca con un extremo de la roca sucia y llena de musgo. El idiota del elfo la había provocado provocando que de un movimiento brusco se hiriera levemente. La hibrida no le dio mucha importancia, ocultando su herida entre los pliegues de su abrigo, la piel de oso era lo más común para combatir las bajas temperaturas.

No necesito, siquiera, esforzarse para notar un cambio repentino en ella. Entrando de sopetón a la celda la obligo a desvestirse.

´´ ¿qué crees que haces?´´ le pregunto avergonzada.

Se hubiera mofado de su actitud tan nerviosa si de otra ocasión se tratara, pero la preocupación no dejaba que sus facciones cambiaran del estado de seriedad.

Durante esa infección cuido, sano y acompaño a esa abominación, un hibrido del que muchos podrían estar en desacuerdo, pero que el había aprendido a querer y amar.

Ella fue la causa por la que decidió dejar su tierra natal, alejarse de los prados verdes y del resguardo de la gran deidad de los elfos, para caer en terreno peligroso. Enamorarse de alguien como Kagura, hacer frente a los señores elfos y escapar junto a una prisionera era suficiente para condenar a ambos a morir en el exilio.

―ese viejo malhumorado tardo mucho en darme el listón― refunfuño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras explicaba el motivo de su tardanza.

Sougo se levantó de su sitio, dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona a esta. Limpio la comisura de sus labios con su pulga, demostrándole que no creía nada de sus palabras, seguramente había perdido el tiempo comiendo en alguna taberna. Sus rasgos humanos le permitían un mejor camuflaje entre ellos.

―para la próxima intenta limpiar tus labios antes de mentirme, Kagura―

La pelirroja retiro su mano de sus labios avergonzada por ser descubierta tan simplemente. Ese estúpido elfo era tan consiente de cada movimiento de ella, de cada cambio en su actitud que era imposible el ´´no ser descubierta´´.

Kagura, despotrico contra el ruidosamente, tan insoportable y chillona era su voz que el termino acallándola con un simple ´´llegaremos tarde para la ceremonia´´. Recordando la importancia de ese bendito viaje, la hibrida se aferró a su brazo con brusquedad tratando de calmar su desbocado palpitar.

Comenzaron a adentrarse entre la abundancia la flora y la oscura guarida de aquellos animales que aun resistían a la conquista humana. La mitad humana miro, analizo y sintió las diferencias entre ambos. No era una cuestión de físico o rasgos meramente visibles, se trataba de la diferencia entre el carácter de ambos. Mientras Kagura era pletórica en todo el sentido de la palabra, glotona y muy pasional, Sougo era del tipo de persona analítica, reservada, circunspecto durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran opuestos en más de un sentido, pero podían encontrar una pequeña similitud en el otro. Si se trataba de ello, la privacidad les daba el espacio necesario para ser los amantes más devotos de la edad medieval.

Llegando finalmente a un claro en medio del bosque, con la tenue luz de la luna reflejándose en el lago, centro de vida de toda flora a su alrededor. Las luciérnagas danzantes daban un aire mágico al ambiente, así como el aullido de los lobos en la lejanía.

Kagura soltó su brazo, se ocultó detrás de un inmenso abeto y comenzó a desvestirse. Parecía ser que recién se estaba percatando de la situación. Su estómago se oprimió y el nerviosismo no paraba de provocar espasmos en su cuerpo.

Extendió la prenda de color blanco al frente suyo para comprobar el buen trabajo de ese anciano. Un vestido tan fino como ese era una exquisitez en el mundo medieval. Con mangas largas y amplias, y varias capas de telas que llegaban hasta sus pies, cubriéndolos con soltura y sin tanto abombamiento. Era suelto, con una falda que caía armoniosamente por sus piernas. Su listón amarrado debajo del busto le brindo el toque final a su prenda. Lista para mostrarse ante Sougo, noto un pedazo de lienzo trasparente apoyada sobre una corona de flores, junto a ello una nota con un mensaje corto pero enternecedor:

´´que te vaya bien, hasta pronto´´ un mensaje de Gin y Shinpachi, los sastres que aceptaron hacer su vestido a bajo costo, le obsequiaron junto a ese gratificante mensaje la prenda significativa de una boda, el velo.

Sougo estaba esperando desde hace algunos momentos a que ella saliera, no era necesario tanta formalidad. Solo serían ellos dos.

Aunque jamás espero quedar tan sorprendido al verla. No sabía si era la magia de las luciérnagas o la luz plateada de la luna, las que la hacían deslumbrar de tal manera. Estaba seguro que si era vista por los elfos en esas prendas con esa aura de dicha, nadie dudaría que fuera una criatura tan pura como un mismísimo ángel.

―cierra la boca, se te caerá la baba―levanto su quijada con el suave tacto de su dedo índice. Si permanecía otros dos segundos sin hablar realmente dudaría que fuese Kagura.

― ¿y el velo?―pregunto ignorando su mal comentario.

Trato de levantarlo para verla directo a los ojos pero ella lo detuvo de un golpe en el hombro.

―aun no va esa parte―le indico―Gin-chan y Shinpachi me lo regalaron―amplio su sonrisa mostrando su dicha por recibir semejante regalo.

―me sorprende que perdieran tanto tiempo en hacer un vestido para una enana, ¿acaso no eran sastres reales?―un golpe a su estómago lo hizo callarse. Sujeto el punto de dolor inclinándose para cubrir la zona afectada.

―una novia no puede casarse sin su **corona nupcial** ―comento mientras arreglaba las flores por sobre su velo― esos dos son grandes amigos, solo dos idiotas ayudarían a una hibrida―

Kagura extendió su brazo para que él pueda impulsarse. Erguido completamente se sobo por última vez su estómago y le sonrió con calma.

―supongo, debo ser el mayor de los idiotas―murmuro.

La hibrida solo murmuro un leve ´´lo eres´´ sin que su acompañante la escuchara.

Separando sus cuerpos, enfrentados comenzaron con ese pequeño ritual matrimonial.

Brindaron sus votos, asegurando su unión eterna y sagrada, sobrepasando los problemas y prometiendo un amor eterno que duraría por los siglos, traspasando la muerte y las reencarnaciones.

―te buscare en otra vida―se dijeron al unisono.

Se sonrieron como dos idiotas, sabiendo que sus promesas eran mucho más que simples palabras, iban cargadas de sentimientos reales.

Prosiguieron con las indicaciones, haciendo las preguntas de aceptación, dando un sí rotundo sin muestra de dudas de parte de ambos.

―debería decir… ¿puede besar a la novia?― se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Acerco su mano, aferrada aun a él, a su boca rosando el anillo de oro fundido. Una reliquia familiar que le pertenecía desde hace años.

―no hemos tomado la **hidromiel** ―murmuro cerca de sus labios, excitándolo bastante.

―no necesitamos de un afrodisiaco para concebir hijos―sonrió de lado tratando de persuadirla de alguna manera.

―puede que tengas razón―comento con sus bocas unidas sin besarse totalmente, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello―con este pecado que llevamos, dudo que la **deidad de la fertilidad** nos quiera brindar un descendiente― asintió dejándose consumir por los labios hambrientos de ese elfo tan molesto.

Ella tenía razón, no esperaban descendientes. Ni siquiera sabían si llegarían a vivir más que un par de años. Perseguidos por todos, buscados por consumar una abominación como lo era ´´el amor entre un hibrido enano y un elfo´´, sus expectativas de vida no eran muy altas. Dejarían que el tiempo decida, después de todo se volverían a ver en otra vida.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

― **Principal** **: las criaturas tienen que ver con la mitología Nórdica.**

― **Elfos vs Enanos** **: como deben saber, los elfos y enanos son enemigos naturales en todas las leyendas Nórdicas.**

― **La boda** **: está basada (mayormente) en la cultura nórdica. Casi no encontré detalles de la boda de esa civilización, así que use una especie de mezcla con la que conocemos mayormente: la católica (hablo principalmente por los anillos).**

 **Hidromiel** **: hace referencia a una bebida alcohólica procedente de la fermentación mediante levadura a partir de miel diluida en agua.**

 **Corona nupcial** **: según los antiguos griegos traía felicidad el matrimonio y los protegía de los malos pensamientos, aunque esto también era compartido por los antiguos vikingos, pertenecientes a la civilización nórdica.**

 **Deidad de la fertilidad** **: las ceremonias de las bodas Nórdicas se celebraban en Viernes, Friday,** _ **Friggas-day**_ **, en honor de la diosa del matrimonio. Friggas es la diosa de la que hago referencia en el fic.**

 **Luna de miel** **: El término "luna de miel" según veamos en diferentes fuentes nos remitirá a un origen de civilizaciones de la antigüedad. Se le llama "luna" porque todas estas culturas basaban el cálculo del tiempo en el ciclo lunar. Se medían los meses y años en base a los ciclos de la luna y "miel" porque este producto era considerado afrodisíaco y se le atribuía el aumento de la fertilidad en la pareja (Estos datos los corrobore con una página sobre la civilización nórdica).**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Un Matrimonio y Tres Espadas**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 3: Vida de Casados**

 **.**

 **Semi AU**

 **.**

Gintoki un hombre adulto, sin responsabilidades, ni obligaciones salió a beber en solitario. Sus tres amigos de la infancia lo habían abandonado por sus familias, hombres de hogar atados al matrimonio. Él era el único que no sentaba cabeza, ¿cuál era el problema? Tenía poco sentido de la responsabilidad y una terrible incapacidad por decidirse con cual casarse. No era muy popular, pero ciertamente si había mujeres cerca de él. La idea de tener que cumplirle a una mujer todos los días, mas sabiendo que su Justaway no era como antes, lo espantaban más.

― ¡Gintoki!―llamo un madao perdido entre la multitud del barrio rojo más transitado de la ciudad, Yoshiwara―que bueno que estas acá, ¡vamos a bebe a un bar!―lo rodeo por el hombro incitándolo a buscar alguna damisela de las que transitaban por ahí.

Gin se liberó de su agarré sabiendo que esa forma de tratarse en esos lugares sería muy peligroso. Terminarían pensando que a Gin le gustaba la tercera pierna de los madaos.

―Cállate, solo vengo en busca de alcohol para ahogar las penas―le grito.

La noche avanzo lentamente y el bullicio no se atenuaba en algún momento.

Acompañándose en esa noche de alcohol, Gin dejo salir todas sus frustraciones.

― ¿dónde encontrare una esposa que no quiera hacer esto y aquello? Qué no moleste porque tome un baño a diario, el olor de un verdadero hombre es el que aparece después de tres días sudando bajo los rayos del sol. Tampoco quiero que espere que mi sueldo sea alto, la economía está destruida, no tengo estudios en corrupción para ganar tanto―explicaba con su escasa inteligencia.

―eso mismo he estado pensando, Gintoki― Hasegawa cambio su semblante a uno más serio―las mujeres ya no serán más mi objetivo―Gin lo miro sin comprender, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?―hay otras cosas que uno puede conquistar―lo miro sonriendo aterrándolo.

―bu…bueno, Hasegawa-san… yo me tengo que ir, mi esposa me está llamando―mintió alejándose del madao.

― ¿no dijiste que no tenías esposa?― pregunto tranquilo sin comprender la causa de su accionar tan repentino.

―es que recién recordé que si la tengo―era la excusa mas estúpida del universo pero rogaba que funcionara―cosas que pasan, nos vemos― se despidió antes de que vuelva a cuestionarlo.

Jamás había escapado de una confesión, pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

Perdiéndole el rastro, Hasegawa volvió su vista al sake, estaba por aclararle la situación de su reciente oportunidad en el amor, pero ese Gin-san se había largado sin poder contarle los detalles.

Suspiro con pesades.

―veo que bebe solo―unos pasos a sus espaldas lo atrajeron― ¿le molesta si le hago compañía?― ese madao, pobre y sin un hogar donde dormir se había encontrado con su cita. Las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección.

Por otra parte, Hijikata iba caminando por las calles de Edo buscando pistas para un caso cuando choco en una intersección con Gintoki, el ebrio que no pagaba la renta.

― ¿se puede saber qué haces por aquí?―pregunto fastidiado el adicto a la mayonesa. Su trabajo iba muy mal y como si no pudiera ir peor, se termina chocando con Gin.

―a ti debería preguntarte eso, ¿desde cuándo los roba impuestos hacen su trabajo?―pregunto burlón mientras se sobaba su labio… ¿labio? Hijikata también sentía algo de ardor en esa parte…

¿Acaso? Mirándose con asco voltearon sus caras para comenzar a vomita, Gin vacío su estómago del alcohol en exceso que consumió toda la noche.

´´ ¿me alejo de una confesión y termino con un beso accidental? El viejo Gin-san está consiguiendo puntos, ¡pero son los puntos equivocados!´´ peso con pánico mientras se levantaba para poder largarse de allí.

―espera―Hijikata lo detuvo, si bien no quería verlo por un largo tiempo, pero necesitaba de su ayuda con el caso que estaba manejando. Las personas desaparecían y el debía conseguir respuestas, pero…

―lo siento, Hijikata-kun―hablo serio dándole la espalda―pero mi orochi no se levanta con los de tu tipo― le dolía, pero era mejor rechazarlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

El policía lo tomo del cuello de su kimono para acercarlo a él y recriminarle las estupideces que decia.

― ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?―le grito con molesta. Sus gritos alertaron tres a pequeñas figuras que comenzaron a moverse con cautela entre las sombras. Uno de ellos, el más alto estiro una soga alrededor de los pies de Hijikata y el adicto al azúcar, mientras los otros dos se preparaban para saltar encima de ellos― ¿Quién está interesado en tus mierdas? Estúpido permanen…―un tirón alrededor de sus tobillos detuvieron la pelea de ambos.

― ¿qué pasa?―pregunto Gin buscando al agresor, pero lo único que pudo descubrir fue una pequeña sombra adormeciéndolo con somnífero y cubriendo sus ojos con una cinta negra.

.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, poco faltaba para que llegara su molesto esposo. Los niños habían salido a jugar por las calles. Así que decidió hacer algo para la ´´merienda´´.

Como la mala cocinera que era, decidió ir en busca de su libro de pociones. Puede que haya tratado de envenenar a su esposo, pero jamás lo haría con sus adorados hijos.

Tomo una olla inmensa y comenzó a tirar especias al azahar. Dejo calentando todo en la estufa y partió al mueble de pociones para buscar una en específico: ´´galletas caseras´´ tiro el liquido verde pastoso y cerro la cacerola esperando el momento en que su hechizo fncione.

Cinco minutos bastaron para encontrarse con un centenar de galletas de muy buena pinta. Agradecía ser una buena bruja, de lo contrario sus pequeños no tendrían como alimentarse apropiadamente.

―bien, más tarde hare la pócima de…―la puerta de la residencia Okita se abrió, no llego a ver a nadie, sus niños salieron corriendo apresuradamente hacia la despensa.

― ¡Niños!―llamo al ver que ni siquiera habían saludado a su hermosa mami.

Caminando hacia la el pasillo que daba para la despensa, su hijo más pequeño, Okita Ryo, apareció delante de ella saludándola. Su rostro monótono le recordaba a su sádico esposo, aunque físicamente era su calco.

El menor se acercó a su madre alzando sus manos pidiendo un poco de afecto de su parte. Ryo mantenía una actitud calmada a toda hora, igual que Sougo, su papi. Pero era, al igual que Souji -el mayor de los infantes-, un niño que sacaba su sadismo si realmente lo ameritaba, no como la única niña, Kanna, quien era sádica a toda hora.

Acuclillándose abrazo al niño y lo levanto entre sus brazos. Con tan solo cuatro años, era capaz de hacerle la guerra a su papi, con tal de apropiarse de su adorada mami.

Kagura, la madre de este, lo sentó sobre la mesada. Ryo llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, por lo que solía amarrárselo en una colita pero, seguramente, por andar jugando en las calles se había desarreglado por completo.

― ¿qué pasa que tus hermanos no bajan?―pregunto seria después de dejar ordenado su cabello― ¿Acaso tengo que ir a ver que están haciendo?―levanto la voz para que esos diablillos se acerquen a la cocina.

Como si la alarma de incendio se encendiera los dos niños se acercaron con preocupación a Kagura. El mayor de ocho años, Souji, con una apariencia similar a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre; muy similar era Kanna, una hermosa niña de seis años, con el cabello y ojos del color de su padre, pero con de largas hebras sujetos en una trenza baja.

― ¿Qué pasa mami?―preguntaron nerviosos, no querían ser descubiertos.

― ¿Qué estaban haciendo en la despensa?―pregunto cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho― si no me lo dicen dejare de usar las pócimas para la cena―amenazo la mujer al ver que los niños dudaban con contarle.

Los tres, incluyendo el pequeño Ryo, se aterrorizaron al oírla. Anteriormente ya había sucedido aquello y no habían sido días muy felices, todo por perder el sukonbu de su mami. Probar la comida de Kagura, era similar como intentar cometer suicidio.

―no puedes castigarlos de esa manera, china―hablo a sus espaldas Sougo, quien llegaba de su trabajo―al menos ten piedad de tus hijos―

Si bien desde ya esta era una familia muy extraña, con varios componentes como lo era la brujería, pero al llegar el padre de esos tres pequeños traviesos, uno podía darse cuenta que él no era un humano.

―papi―llamaron sus hijos acercándose al hombre para poder abrazarlo― ¿mataste a alguien?―realmente no era una familia normal.

La verdadera identidad de estos monstruos de la noche, era que efectivamente eso eran. Mientras Kagura era una bruja que fabricaba pociones, su esposo, Okita Sougo, era un vampiro de corta edad. Aun no superaba la treintena, pero ya se sabía que viviría por arto tiempo rodeado de sus hijos. Se esposa, ya tenía preparado pócimas para mantenerse con vida y joven, después de todo no soportaría vivir una eternidad a su lado escuchándolo mofarse por sus arrugas.

―ya les dije que no, lo mejor es no llamar la atención―resoplo con cansancio. Sus hijos creían que él era un potente asesino despiadado, cosa que era bastante cierta, pero la causa no era que fuese un vampiro.

Kagura los mandó a lavarse las manos para que vayan a merendar mientras hablaba con su esposo. ¿Qué no hacia eso? Sougo asesinaba, claro, en nombre de la ley. Su esposo consiguió un trabajo como policía de alto rango en cuanto llegaron allí. Y gracias a su poderosa influencia consiguió un turno nocturno para no tener que estar expuesto a los rayos del sol. Lástima que la hora de partida hacia el despacho que le fue asignado sería un problema culpa del atardecer si es que su esposa no le preparara ese brebaje para combatir los rayos solares.

―Sougo―llamo Kagura con cara de reproche mientras este se sentaba en la mesa―ayer desapareció Hisashi, ¿tienes que ver con esto?―frunció el ceño. Sabía lo celoso y posesivo que era este. Aunque jamás había hecho algo de ese calibre, al menos no en su antiguo hogar― la semana pasada también se extravió Dai― Sougo bufo con fastidio.

― Que tragedia― respondió irónico.

Esos dos eran los que más intentaban ligar con su esposa, pero el juraba no ser el culpable de esas acciones. Agradecía a quien esté haciendo el trabajo que el mismo deseaba hacer.

― ¿sádico?―regaño con fastidio― deja de hacerte el yandere y devuélvelos a su hogar―recrimino la mujer.

―china, ¿Cuál sería la causa para que quisiera hacerlo?― pregunto fastidiado. Al llegar a su casa lo que menos quería era escuchar a su esposa preocupándose por dos hombres que intentaban flirtear con total descaro con ella.

―celos―aseguro.―ambos son mucho más amables que ti―respondió para molestia de él, ¿era en serio? ¿Lo estaba provocando?

Se levantó de su asiento acercándose a ella.

―retráctate ―exigió tomando su cintura con fuerza. Ella negó con insistencia― ¿así que no soy amable?―asintió ella a su pregunta― entonces, tal vez, deba darte motivos más que suficientes para que pienses aquello―trazo un camino con sus dedo por lo largo y ancho de su espalda, mientras se relamía los labios exponiendo sus colmillos.

Kagura no recrimino nada, una rápida vista a los ojos rojizos de este le dieron la aprobación de que él no mentía, estaba siendo sincero.

―los niños―murmuro al momento de sentir su lengua rosar por su yugular.

―no pasa nada―la calmo―ellos saben, que la única sangre que bebo es la tuya―

―Sougo― gimió levemente.

―Kagura, estoy hambriento― abrió su boca para poder clavar sus colmillos y así beber su sangre, pero una mano infantil lo detuvo en pleno acto.

Mirando hacia abajo pudieron ver a un niño muy similar a Kagura con el semblante monótono… aunque estaba más serio que lo normal.

― ¡Ryo!―se alejó de Sougo para tomar en brazos a su pequeño mimado.

Por su parte el padre de ese niño cruzaba miradas retadoras con su engendro. Ese chico tenía la mala costumbre de creer que Kagura era solo de él.

―tengo hambre―se escudó el niño en su mentira mientras descansaba descaradamente sobre el pecho de su mami. Miraba con burla a su padre, mostrándole de lo que se perdía.

―ya está la merienda―aviso sentándolo en una silla mientras servía sus típicas galletas. ―sádico, ¿no comes?― pregunto con burla sabiendo la respuesta.

El no respondió a su intento de fastidiarlo, ya estaba bastante molesto con que Ryo lo detuviera en pleno acto de cortejo.

Además tenía hambre y quería beber la sangre de Kagura, debía esperar a que termine de comer. Escucho las pisadas apresuradas de Kanna y Souji bajando por las escaleras bastante animados.

Se iría a tomar una ducha antes de comenzar a ordenar las planillas que se había traído consigo del trabajo, pero… gracias a su oído sensible, pudo escuchar leves quejidos provenientes de la despensa.

Caminando con pesadez hacia la puerta, pensando en las travesuras de sus tres retoños comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Lo matarían dentro de poco.

Adentrándose en el lugar encontró la habitación a oscuras, prendió la luz esperando encontrarse a un animal salvaje como un oso o un tigre, sus hijos eran amantes de los animales, defecto o virtud ese gusto provenía de su mujer.

Sougo se esperaba hasta el secuestro de un elefante, pero nunca espero encontrarse con ese tipo de animales: dos hombres amordazados y amarrados. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello plateado y alborotado, mientras el otro… el otro era su vicecomandante, Hijikata Toushirou.

No hablo, no pudo hacerlo. Ambos movían sus cuerpos esperando ser salvados. Estaban más que aterrados y es que a su alrededor habían algún que otro símbolo satánico y círculos hechos con sal, sin mencionar las velas negras y la peste a sahumerio.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Comenzó a llamar a sus retoños que se presentaron ante el como todos unos angelitos al ver donde estaba parado su papá. Kagura se aterro por su mirada serie, ¿Qué era lo que había descubierto?

― ¿Sougo?― pregunto confundida.

― ¿me explican porque están esos dos dentro de la despensa?―pregunto al momento de abrir la puerta y mostrar el delito.

― ¡Souji nos dijo que lo hiciéramos!―acuso la pequeña apuntando a su hermana menor. La mocosa comenzó a hacerse la victima dejando al descubierto al pobre de su hermano.

― ¿qué? ¡Tú dijiste que querías hacer un hechizo para conseguir las espadas y ser un samurái como papi!―hablo Souji dejando al descubierto a la mente maestra.

― ¿y qué tipo de hechizo iban a hacer?―pregunto Kagura con los brazos cruzados mientras se posicionaba al lado de su esposo.

― vender sus almas al infierno por tres espadas―respondió monótono el menor, Ryo.

― ¿tres? Yo solo veo dos sujetos, creí que era un sacrificio por objeto―Sougo dio una vista desagradable hacia su superior, pensando que sería buena idea dejar a los niños experimentar con ellos, lo lamentaba por el otro extraño.

―el madao que trajo mami servirá― respondió Ryo inocentemente. Kagura también caía en las travesuras. Sougo fulmino con la mirada a Kagura quien se veía atrapada por la situación.

Con un madao, un permanente y un adicto a la mayonesa en la sala, la familia Okita comenzaba a meditar que harían con esos tres.

― ¡propongo que nos los dejen para practicar con nuestras espadas!― dijo Souji muy animado.

´´ve a un prostíbulo si quieres aprender a usar tu espada, pequeño mocoso´´ pensó el hombre de permanente al escuchar esas palabras. Cualquiera tendría doble pensamiento, esos dos deberían enseñarle que esas cosas no se decían en público.

―yo aún espero la explicación de tu madre con respecto a ese hombre―miro a Hasegawa con ganas de desenvainar su katana, y no la que estaba oculta entre sus pantalones.

Madao se removió, pidiendo la palabra con miedo.

―bueno… yo pensé que éramos almas gemelas―se sonrojo―creí que me llevaría a su casa y haríamos esto y aquello y…― Sougo se levantó de su asiento, rodeado por un aura oscura, esperando una palabra más para degollarlo y dejar que sus hijos jueguen con su cadáver.

´´ ¡Cierra la boca! ¿No vez que te mataran? ¡Sougo te degollara!´´ gritaba Hijikata en su fuero interno.

Kagura detuvo a su esposo tratando de explicar, pero…

―Ella me sedujo―siguió hablando Hasegawa con un rubor intenso en su rostro―Lamento que te duela, pero como todo hombre de honor debe saber cuándo rendirse, es normal que ella te dejara por alguien tan atractivo como yo― rio apenado mientras Sougo forcejeaba con Kagura para poder asesinarlo.

― ¡cálmate, todo tiene una explicación!―Kagura trato de detenerlo sin mucho éxito, su esposo tenía bastante fuerza.

―Te escucho―grito furioso.

―bueno…―comenzó a hablar―estoy en medio de una investigación para una pócima muy eficaz y necesitaba un hígado extraído de algún ser viviente―explico ―un madao, olvidado en la calle sería lo mejor, pensé―

―Mientes―grito Hasegawa con desesperación― ¡Me sedujiste!―

― ¿Lo hiciste?―pregunto Sougo arto de toda la situación.

―le invite un plato de comida y nada más―a decir verdad ese hombre era tan pobre que si le hubiera invitado con algunas galletas ya lo tendría comprado.

Ryo estaba en el mismo estado que Sougo, quería matar a ese sujeto de una maldita vez.

― ¿puedo matarlo?―pregunto el infante tomando el paraguas de su mami.

― ¿que…?―intentando detener a su pequeño, Kagura fue detenida por los brazos de Sougo que la tomaban por las piernas alzándola como un costal de papas.

―si―acepto la petición del pequeño― también desháganse de esos dos, vieron nuestros rostros y podrían reconocernos como personas peligrosas― alerto a los tres mientras subía a su cuarto con Kagura a cuestas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mataran? Yo no vi nada, soy siego, ¡escucha Souchirou-kun, no puedo reconocer tu rostro! ¡Por favor!―gritaba Gintoki aterrado, mientras era dejado a manos de esos monstruos.

―no es Souchirou-kun, es Sougo―aclaro el mayor mientras buscaba la salsa tabasco―creo que no es buena idea matarlos, podemos torturarlos con las ideas del libro ´´Sádico se nace´´―mostro la tapa de un hombre torturando sádicamente a unas hormigas con una lupa.

―me parece bien, esa idea me gusta más―sonrió Kanna de manera sádica, igual a las que hacia su papi.

―E… Esperen, podemos negociarlo―trato de hablar con esos niños―Tengo espadas en…―

― ¿dónde?―pregunto rápido Souji al momento de acercar la salsa tabasco a sus rostros.

―en el cuartel hay muchas―aseguro con energía.

―no te, creo―afino su mirada dudando de sus palabras.

―claro que es verdad, Hijikata -kun siempre tiene espadas, ama las espadas, seguro se las clava todo el tiempo a sus compañeros de equipo― comenzó a apoyar a Hijikata de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, pero sin contenido sexual como muchas lectoras deben estar pensando en este momento.

―Oye, eso se escuchó muy extraño― se quejó Hijikata con fastidio.

Mientras esos dos parloteaban, Kanna se acercó a Gintoki. Ambos tenían una marca muy similar en sus labios.

― ¡No puede ser!―dijo dramática― ¡Vi esa marca en las novelas, ustedes se besaron!―

― ¡Oh! Yaoi 3D―dijo Ryo al ver que su hermana tenia razón.

― ¡Esto no es Yaoi, mocoso de mierda! Deberías ver…―Gin no pudo hablar más, el mayor de los niños, Souji golpeo con fuerza el pilar donde Hijikata y Gin se apoyaban. La fuerza fue tanta que hizo temblar la casa, ambos comenzaron a dudar si saldrían de ese hogar con vida.

―Nadie insulta a uno de mis Hermanos―trono sus dedos mientras sonreía sádicamente, recordando, en más de una vez a la sonrisa de Kamui, su tío.― ¿Entendido?―Incluso Hasegawa sintió el terror en su cuerpo.

La tortura estaba por comenzar.

― ¡Kyaaaaa!― se escuchó el grito proveniente de la sala de estar, Kagura quería ir a ver si sus hijos seguían siendo niños puros o unos salvajes sádicos torturadores.

―Sougo, quiero bajar― murmuro con esfuerzo.

Sentado en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, Sougo tenía sobre su falda a Kagura sentada a ahorcajadas. Su cuello expuesto servía para alimentar a ese hambriento vampiro con el que se había casado.

Que el bebiera su sangre no la excitaba en sí, lo que si lo hacía era los movimientos de sus manos por todo su cuerpo. La fluidez y la perversión de su tacto por entre su ropa, desabrochando su brasier y palpando sus zonas sensibles.

―te dije que estoy hambriento― murmuro separándose un poco de su cuello mirándola a los ojos y lamiendo un hilo de sangre que colgaba por la comisura de sus labios.

― ¿no… no bebiste suficiente?―pregunto incapaz de ocultar sus gemidos.

Sougo sonrió altanero mientras cambiaba la posición de sus cuerpos dejando a su hermosa esposa reposando en la cama mientras el quedaba sobre ella.

―Kagura, tengo otro tipo de hambre ―separo sus piernas para ver su centro― y por lo que veo, tú también estas hambrienta―

Kagura le sonrió a su esposo aceptando su cariño.

Podía ser un sádico de primera, podría tener a tres niños con las mismas mañas que su esposo, pero no podía negar la linda familia que tenía.

Para ella con todas sus imperfecciones, era la familia más perfecta del mundo.

.

.

.

― _Extra―_

 _Tres días atrás._

 _Un joven de cuerpo regordete iba caminando por las oscuras calles de Edo, babeando por la hermosa charla que había tenido con la bella señora Okita._

 _Pero unos pasos lo siguieron hasta atraparlo en un callejón sin salida._

 _Golpes se escucharon allí, forcejeo un fuerte sonido de un cuerpo cayendo._

 _Dai estaba desmayado en el piso y un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años había sido el causante._

― _uno menos―tacho Ryo el nombre de Dai de su pequeña libreta._

―y eso fue lo que sucedió―explico el infante a sus padres después de haber sido descubierto.

Su libreta había quedado mal guardada y su adorada mami lo había descubierto.

Kagura no sabia que hacer con la confesión de un crimen por parte de su niño más pequeño.

― ¿qué hiciste con él?―pregunto Sougo con temor a escuchar su respuesta.

―no lo mate―dijo haciéndose el inocente. Kagura y Sougo suspiraron por un momento―solo lo envolví en una bolsa y lo tire por el acantilado―

La pelirroja comenzó a retar a su pequeño mientras Sougo suspiraba cansado. Primero sus hijos secuestraban y torturaban a tres humanos, aunque agradecía que no tomaran tan literal su permiso de matarlos. En la mañana, Kagura los hizo beber una pócima para que olviden todo el incidente y así liberarlos. Después su hijo más pequeño confesaba un crimen, sin contar que se trataba más de un solo sujeto. El listado de sujetos era amplio, Hisashi también estaba allí.

― por lo menos no me vienes con una estupidez como tu madre―agradeció de alguna manera.

―no era una estupidez―se quejó la mujer―ya te dije que la pócima era por tu bien―sollozo―necesitaba un hígado para evitar que quedaras calvo como papi―se largó a llorar como una niña. Ya se había casado con él para toda la eternidad, esos habían sido sus votos, pero no quería vivir eternamente con un esposo calvo.

― ¡Cállate china!, ¡Si quedo calvo es culpa de todas sus estupideces!―le grito molesto.

Y así era la vida típica de un matrimonio conformada por un vampiro sádico y una bruja china.

Pero, claro, su vida no sería así de emocionante sino fuera por sus adorados, sádicos y ruidosos, hijos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Flor de Sakura**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 4: Cortesana/ Yoshiwara**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fue hace varios años._

 _Yo era una niña, tú entrabas como policía._

 _Me sorprendió que así fuese, pues tu corta edad no dejaba que los demás vean tus grandes habilidades con la espada._

 _Recuerdo que me escape de Yoshiwara cuando te encontré entre las calles desiertas de edo. Me atacaron, no sé qué iban a hacer conmigo cuando tú los derrotaste. Creíste que era una damisela, porque te sorprendiste cuando los golpee con fuerza en sus partes bajas._

 _´´Sougo´´ dijiste a modo de presentación, yo respondí con mi nombre._

 _No sé si la causa fue tu libertad, o mi asombro excesivo por todo lo que estuviese fuera de Yoshiwara, solo sabía que tu forma de vivir me atraía._

 _Fue un encuentro simple y poco significativo, pero mi mente rechazaba la idea de olvidarte._

.

Caminando por el extenso pasillo, se apresuró a llegar a tiempo a su cita. Un cliente aguardaba su llegada. En la entrada su amiga Soyo le sonrió con alegría, se la notaba muy emocionada. Ambas abrieron la puerta llevando consigo el sake para beber.

En la habitación se encontraba un gran número de oficiales del Shinsegumi. Varias mujeres ocupaban sus puestos al lado de policías de menor cargo, mientras el comandante y el vicecomandante aguardaban a las cortesanas de mayor rango. Los capitanes de las divisiones, un nivel más bajo que los anteriores nombrados, estaban sentados muy tranquilamente mientras bebían y degustaban junto al resto de oficiales.

Kagura no tardo en descubrir la causa de la emoción de su compañera y amiga. En el centro, siendo el motivo de tal fiesta, Okita Sougo estaba sentado tomando licor.

Una de las cortesanas, la joven **Ayumi** , se levantó al verlas ingresar. Les hizo una reverencia para que la siguieran hasta el centro.

Soyo y Kagura eran las más hermosas de todo Yoshiwara, las cortesanas más codiciadas de todo el barrio rojo. Pocos podían acceder a ellas. El título de **Oiran** era obtenido por unas pocas. A parte de ellas estaban Tsukuyo, Suzuran y Hinowa.

―levante sus bebidas―llamo con alegría Kondo Isao, el comandante de la fuerza policial de Edo―estamos acá celebrando el cumple años numero veintiuno de Sougo―la ovación no se hizo esperar.

Kagura no sabía que hacer exactamente, término quedándose quieta en su lugar mientras Soyo aplaudía gustosa junto al resto de hombre allí presentes.

La pelirroja sabía que Soyo estaba enamorada de Okita Sougo. No era de pasearse mucho por esos lugares, pero cada vez que lo hacía llamaba la atención de gran parte del público femenino. Para Kagura todo aquello era muy distinto.

No sabiendo para donde mirar, busco con sus ojos la botella de licor, sabiendo que más tarde debería servir a los comensales. Pero no espero encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Sougo, fijo en ella. El chico no se estaba inmutando por el tan exuberante festejo que le estaban regalando, sino que se mantenía centrado en Kagura y está en él.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, Kagura desvió su mirada, buscando a Soyo. Tenía miedo que hubiese mal pensado todo, pero se alegró al encontrarla ensimismada con el licor y una charla amena que Kondo había generado en medio del griterío.

Acabando las bebidas, algunos oficiales partieron a sus hogares mientras otros alquilaban una habitación para pasarlo en compañía de una hermosa dama. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada cuando Kondo miro a Sougo curioso.

― ¿no quieres disfrutar de tus veintiún años con una hermosa cortesana?―pregunto el hombre curioso―nosotros quedaremos un rato más disfrutando la fiesta―

Para Kagura, esas miradas cómplices no pasaron desapercibidas, sabía que se estaban dando un mensaje, sus señas eran extrañas y los ojos de Hijikata no dejaban de apuntar a Soyo y a ella misma.

Por otra parte, la joven de cabellera azabache sonrió tímida esperando con sus más puras ilusiones ser la elegida por Okita Sougo, aunque solo recibió una gran decepción durante esa noche.

―Kagura estará bien―dijo como si nada levantándose de su lugar.

La pelirroja miro a su amiga buscando la respuesta de ´´ ¿Qué hacer?´´ en aquellos momentos. Soyo, por su parte solo miro anonadada la situación sintiendo su corazón romperse.

―Soyo―murmuro por lo bajo pidiendo disculpas. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara la cortesana de ojos azules no podía negarse a esa solicitud.

―está bien Kagura-chan, siempre tienes las pastillas―le murmuro por lo bajo sin que nadie la escuchara, dejándola ir finalmente.

La chica asintió y partió al lado del capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi.

Se sentía extraña nerviosa y muy confusa. Kagura no había sido muy charlatana durante la noche, solo una vez había cruzado miradas y casi no emitió sonido alguno. Quería dejar el camino libre para que su amiga se luzca ante él, pero no había resultado en lo mas mínimo.

Llegando a la habitación, observo el futon extendido en el centro. Estaba nerviosa, jamás sintió tantos nervios como en ese momento. A pesar que sabía cuál era el ´´por qué´´…

― ¿quiere tomar un poco de sake?―pregunto con nerviosismo.

Sougo quedo mirándola por varios segundos meditando la respuesta.

― ¿no te parece que bebí bastante en la fiesta?―pregunto.

Para Kagura eso no era un impedimento, nadie se había negado a tomar una copa antes de comenzar. El hecho de que se niegue no la estaba dejando conforme.

―cierto, pero puedo servirle una bebida que jamás haya tomado―trato de persuadirlo sin mucho éxito, puesto que Sougo la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

―si te dejo que me la sirvas, ¿podremos continuar?―movió sus manos delineando todo el centro de su espalda deteniéndose en su **obi**. Para Kagura eso había sido demasiada proximidad y comenzó a asentir sin detenerse, solo quería que él la suelte―entonces prepáralo― pidió.

Soltándola con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Kagura camino rápido a preparar el brebaje. ´´pastillas´´ pensó en las palabras de Soyo y busco, nerviosa, su tarro con varias píldoras de color rosa y la forma de un pétalo de cerezo. Comenzó a prepararlo, fijándose que Sougo no la viera haciéndolo.

Se lo sirvió con una sonrisa, al momento que él se sentaba enfrentado a ella. El castaño tomo el pocillo y lo observo sonriéndole. Fue ese momento donde sintió dudas… ¿dudas? No, ella no podía dudar, todo era por su amiga y su integridad.

Aunque no pudo negar que deseo por una milésima de segundos que no le haga efecto, que se le caiga o algo suceda y es que, sí, Kagura estaba enamorada de él. Mucho antes de que Soyo ponga sus ojos en ese joven policía. Ellos habían cruzado sus vidas seis años atrás, el día que había escapado de Yoshiwara, pero por lo que notaba Sougo no la recordaba.

Sougo amago para tomas su bebida pero al ver la cara expectante de la pelirroja, desistió.

―bien, ahora podemos comenzar―dejo su vaso a un costado del futon para atraerla hacia él.

La sentó sobre el a ahorcajadas para tener mejor acceso a su cuello. Mientras acariciaba su cintura con cautela ascendiendo por toda la anchura de su espalda hasta rosar sus hombros aproximándola, aún más, hacia él.

Kagura trato de detenerlo. Le estaba gustando y mucho, todo aquello, pero la imagen de Soyo…

―espere, aun no tomo siquiera un poco de la bebida que…―Sougo la silencio presionando su pulgar en sus labios.

―la condición era que me sirvas―aclaro―jamás especifique que tomaría o no el sake―

Era jaque mate para Kagura, de alguna manera. Desarmando el obi y abriendo su kimono pudo verla semidesnuda. Aunque lo que más le encanto fue su sonrojo y la desesperación por no ser tocada por él.

―espera―trato de detener las caricias de alguna manera, pero solo consiguió que Sougo la sofoque con un beso muy apasionado, del que ella no logro negarse en absoluto.

Separando sus labios pudo darse cuenta que sus dudas estaban esclarecidas.

―eres virgen―sonrió. La cortesana se sentó cubriéndose al momento que el mismo se sentaba a un costado del futon― ¿me pregunto cómo fue que aguantaste mantener tu pureza hasta ahora?―estaba hablando al aire creyendo encontrar una explicación razonable― ¿acaso se trata de una droga?―levanto su sake, analizando la sustancia con mucha duda, Kagura no sabía dónde meterse, ¿había sido descubierta?

La pastilla que Kagura usaba tenía un fuerte poder alucinógeno. Dejaba a sus clientes dormidos antes de comenzar algo y los ponía a alucinar cualquier estupidez. Cuando estos despertaban sentían que habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas. Era la única manera que la chica había conseguido para escapar, no quería entregar su cuerpo a cualquier hombre, ella no era así.

―no tienes pruebas―se escudó en sus palabras.

―pues tengo una muy importante entre mis manos―explico divertido mientras movía con diversión el sake. Kagura gruño con molestia y se mantuvo alejada de él mientras cubría su cuerpo―cálmate, no buscó nada de lo que piensas. Estoy acá para capturar al dueño de este poderoso mercado―afirmo el―pero para ello necesito una excusa muy grande para permanecer por aquí―hablo tranquilo―creí que si buscaba una chica que usara esas píldoras seria mas directo todo―

― ¿cómo sabes que las uso?―pregunto aun desconfiada.

―me lo acabas de confirmar―Kagura se mordió la lengua por su estúpido descuido―además que no se te notaba muy alegre en esa fiesta, parecías la más capacitada para recurrir a esas pastillas, no tienes la intención de ser cortesana―su análisis estaba bien, demasiado bien.

La joven se sintió desanimada por haber sido elegida por ello, por un momento había creído que él…

―de cualquier manera debemos pasar la noche en esta habitación, así que muévete y acuéstate―ordeno mientras se acomodaba en el futon dejándole espacio.

Esa noche fue muy incómoda para Kagura. Sin contar lo vergonzoso que fue desvestirse delante de Sougo, y verlo a él sin ropa. ´´Si alguien viene debe vernos en este estado, no pueden sospechar´´ le aclaro, el debía tener una perfecta cuartada por si llegaban a sospechar que había venido a investigar el tema de drogas. Yoshiwara seguía siendo un lugar fuera de la ley, pero abolido por el mismísimo shogun.

Dormir no fue muy sencillo, debes en cuando podían rosarse sin querer tocándose, sin ningún tipo de tela que los separara. Kagura estaba hiperventilando, sentir ´´todo´´ su cuerpo cuando este se acercaba a ella buscando comodidad la perturbaba en más de un sentido.

Sougo llego a abrazarla por la cintura en medio de su sueño y dejar su rostro oculto en su cuello. Su aliento caliente incomodaba a Kagura, la pobre cortesana no podía dormir. Realmente sentía que estaba en un sueño, que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo.

El ´´no te tocare´´ la había calmado un poco cuando se acostó a su lado, pero también la había decepcionado.

Como pudo, logro resistir durante toda la noche, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil cada vez que el dejaba chocar su aliento contra su piel o refregaba su cara contra su hombro.

Llegando el sonido de las aves mañaneras, Kagura salió de entre sus brazos para poder vestirse. No quería esperar a que él se levantara. Después de poner nuevamente su ropa interior, la pelirroja comenzó a acomodarse la yukata sin conseguir atarse el obi.

― ¿se puede saber qué haces?―pregunto confuso Sougo, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para regresarla a la cama. Su compañía se sonrojo rápido al sentirlo tan cerca― recuerda que no pueden haber sospechas, aún es temprano para que te vayas―le aviso.

―solo me estoy vistiendo―se excusó tratando de demostrar que aquella situación no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

― ¿no crees que la razón por la que hayas dormido desnuda al lado mío se perdería?―pregunto irónico mientras detenía el moño que se estaba haciendo con el obi.

Kagura trato de objetar, pero unos pasos en el pasillo pusieron en alerta a Sougo, quien rápidamente la alzo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas dejando que su yukata quede abierta.

Sin previo aviso la tomo de si mentón haciendo presión para que abra la boca para, finalmente, robarle un beso. Uno pensaría en un beso tierno, sencillo, lleno de delicadeza, pero no fue así, Sougo le robo más de un suspiro mientras colaba su lengua tocando todas las paredes de su boca.

―disculpe―una voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación alertando a Kagura quien se separó de él. ―lamento la interrupción, solo pensé que ya…―Sougo la silencio con una mirada severa.

―danos quince minutos―pidió antes que la cortesana saliera muy sorprendida de lo que había visto.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Kagura jamás se había demorado con nadie, siempre salía vestida antes de que el hombre despertara, y eso se debía a la importancia de las píldoras que mezclaba con la bebida de su cliente.

Sougo suspiro al verla desaparecer de la habitación, mientras Kagura se alejaba lentamente de él. No estaba sorprendida por su accionar, se notaba que era una manera de no ser descubierto. Lo que realmente le importaba era la identidad de esa cortesana.

Ayumi, recientemente había sido transferida de un prostíbulo de menor categoría al ser clausurado por su baja clientela. Soyo la había adoptado como su reciente amiga. Ayumi, al igual que ella estaba al tanto del amor que la azabache sentía por Sougo, así que ver aquello no le traería nada bueno.

Saliendo sin darle explicaciones dejo a Sougo solo en la habitación, debía hablar con Soyo. Pero al momento de encontrarla el terror se apodero de ella al verla al lado de esa chica de ojos color amatista, la joven Ayumi.

―Soyo-chan―trato de hablar con ella y para su sorpresa esta le sonrió como de costumbre.

―Kagura-chan me alegra que volvieras, ¿la pastilla funciono?―se sintió una traidora completamente, pero trato de sonreírle con cautela asegurando que si había hecho efecto.

La tarde paso sin muchos problemas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque aún estaba el miedo porque Ayumi hablara. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con esa joven antes de que cometa algún error. Su principal problema era que no podía decir la causa por la que Sougo había estado, realmente, en Yoshiwara.

Otra noche se acercó, llena de trabajo y muchos hombres desfilando por las calles del barrio rojo. Alistándose para salir afuera, dejando la noche anterior en el pasado, las cortesanas se decidieron a continuar con su labor. Pero una voz llamo a una de ellas.

―Kagura― Hinowa se acerca al lado de Tsukuyo, ambas cortesanas de gran nivel―hoy no iras―hablo tranquila―tienes una reserva, estas reservada para un solo hombre durante lo que queda de la semana―dijo sorprendiendo a más de una allí. Comprar a alguien como Kagura era realmente costoso, gastar tanto dinero por varias noches era más que impactante. Los hombres, comúnmente no querían ser atendidos por la misma joven más de dos noches seguidas―el resto camine al gran salón, el Shinsegumi está esperando― esas palabras le dolieron a la pelirroja. Soyo asintió muy emocionada sin darse cuenta del dolor que su amiga sentía al verla partir al encuentro con Sougo, mientras ella pasaría la noche con algún viejo de los altos mandos.

Caminando con la mirada al frente, resignándose a seguir ese asqueroso juego, se dejó guiar por Hinowa que la dejo en la puerta de la habitación. Le sorprendió lo mucho que esta le sonreía, incluso antes de irse le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Dejando de lado el extraño comportamiento de su superiora, Kagura deslizo la puerta de entrada encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que Okita sougo.

El asombro fue demasiado que permaneció varios segundos allí parada sin saber que decir. Fue entonces que Sougo la llamo por su nombre pidiéndole que cerrara la puerta.

Dentro y a solas el comenzó a hablar.

―necesito una excusa para pasearme por estos lugares―dijo tranquilo―hasta que encuentre la fuente de esa droga―la miro a los ojos tomando su mano. La atrajo hacia el sin que Kagura ponga resistencia―sé que esa pastilla te sirve y no espero a que me digas de donde la sacas, yo mismo lo averiguare― rápida, Kagura se soltó de su agarre ¿Qué era todo aquello?

― ¿y no crees que podría decir que estas investigando un tema que no te incumbe en un barrio rojo protegido por el shogun?―lo amenazo. Kagura se negaba a perder esa preciada droga que le permitía alejarse de sus obligaciones.

Sougo tomo su advertencia pero jugo aún más con ella. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez fue el quien se movió a su lugar.

―Kagura, si yo hablo tu terminarías quedando sin clientes y sé que eso es muy malo para ustedes―hablo amenazante.

Aunque le dolía el tenia razón, no recaudar el monto necesario que se exigía, ameritaba a tomar medidas más extremas, muchas de ellas cobradas con la sangre. La prostituta que quedaba obsoleta era sacrificada, si no podía recaudar lo necesario, no era necesaria para Yoshiwara.

―tu…―hablo amenazante mirándolo con furia.

―no diré nada―hablo rápido―solo no digas nada o ambos estaremos en problemas―le murmuro cerca del oído.

―de acuerdo―termino aceptando de la mala gana.

Mientras Sougo se sentaba en el futon, Kagura iba por el tatami. El joven de ojos color rojizo la vio sacar una bolsa con objetos extraños. La bolsa de seda tenía una cuerda de, no más, un metro de largo y tres pinzas para colgar la ropa.

― ¿para que se supone que es todo eso?―pregunto curioso, por un momento se le ocurrió que quería practicar métodos eróticos de tortura, pero recordando su nula experiencia lo negó al instante.

―ayer olvide de hacerlas, por suerte no nos revisaron―comento mientras ataba las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas, por debajo del muslo―debo dejar marcas para que crean que realmente me acosté contigo―explico finalmente.

Las pinzas servían para dejar marcas, muy similares a las que dejaban esos hematomas que los hombres dejaban en toda la piel de si amante. Las cuerdas eran principalmente para las marcas de manos en las piernas y brazos. Había visto varias chicas con esas marcas así que agradecía que pudiera hacer esas marcas en su piel a la perfección con un par de objetos simples.

― ¿y crees que eso funcionara?―pregunto descreido.

―hace dos años que lo hago, estoy segura que funcionara―apretó la soga dejando una marca real en su pálida y delicada piel― ¿vez?―le sonrió con burla.

A Sougo no le pareció muy efectivo, aun si le decía que así lograba engañar al resto de cortesanas. Viendo el daño que se provocaba decidió cambiar, un poco, todo aquello.

Deteniendo su accionar con la palma de su mano sobre la de ella. Kagura recién se percataba de la cercanía excesiva de Sougo. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, este, la sentó sobre su regazo y abrió su kimono con fuerza.

― ¿qué haces?―pregunto sorprendida.

―no sabes hacer marcas―le respondió―esto…―toco las marcas recientes sobre sus piernas―no parece que fueran manos. No necesitas de mucho dolor para ser marcada, yo puedo ayudarte―

Tocando su cintura y bajando hasta sus piernas, por debajo de los muslos presiono sus manos, buscando dejar marcas en su tersa piel. Kagura sintió su cuerpo algo incómodo, el deseo de ser besada por el comenzó a crecer sin saber si tenía el derecho de hacerlo o no. para cuando pensó en arriesgarse para buscar un poco de su dulce sabor, él ya estaba interesado en su cuello dejando marcas a lo largo de este. Sus manos se movieron hasta sus brazos y muñecas donde presionaba buscando dejar un recuerdo de la supuesta noche que pasaron amándose.

Kagura no podía evitar sentirse cohibida y excitada. Algo le decía que mueva sus caderas, que busque calmar el calor de su cuerpo, pero lo único que ponía hacer era morderse el labio para evitar soltar suspiros de deseo.

―espera…―dijo con esfuerzo al momento en que la recostaba en el futon, separando sus piernas.

―no te hare nada…―Sougo también estaba teniendo complicaciones con ese juego extraño que comenzaron―solo dejare marcas―

Verlo morder sus piernas cada vez más cerca de la unión de sus piernas sin terminar de llegar la ponía ansiosa, lo quería, realmente lo quería… aunque sabía que solo era ella quien lo deseaba, solo ella estaba enamorada.

Como la noche anterior, Kagura durmió al lado de Sougo sin prenda alguna, manteniendo su pureza y el mismo nerviosismo de la noche anterior.

Una vez se despidieron, Sougo aviso que vendría durante la noche. Kagura pensó que se debía por su investigación. Realmente él no estaba allí por ella.

―Kagura-chan, ¿cómo has estado?―pregunto la joven de ojos color café, algo desanimada―ayer vino el Shinsegumi, pero Okita-san no estaba― sospechaba que era esa la causa.

―Soyo-chan, yo…― la azabache interrumpió rápido.

― ¿usaste la pastilla?―pregunto con cautela, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara.

Su amiga solo atino a asentir.

Una de las damas a cargo de Hinowa, llegaron a verlas con un rostro severo como era la costumbre. Las ordeno a desvestirse, debían revisarlas a cómo era la costumbre.

Kagura busco mantenerse ajena a Soyo, sentía que las marcas que él le había dejado serían muy notorias y su amiga descubriría que no era como de costumbre.

Cuando toco el turno de Soyo, esta mostro su cuerpo. Soyo había sido cortesana un año antes que Kagura. Por ese entonces esa droga no existía por lo que Soyo se termino acostumbrando a dar sus servicios como toda cortesana de Yoshiwara. Pero Kagura se negaba rotundamente a ello.

La pelirroja se desvistió, llamando la atención de la azabache. Decepción era lo que estaba grabado en sus ojos. Kagura se sentía apenada porque la vieran con las marcas que Sougo le había dejado, que no sintió la vista de Soyo clavada en ella.

Con la revisión terminada, la oirán tenían la tarde para descansar. Pocas veces recibían un visitante, esta semana se sentía muy extraña. Kagura y Soyo llevaban tres días seguidos recibiendo clientes.

La pelirroja se sentó cerca de una mesa de madera con una tasa humeante de té, su amiga estuvo mirándola por varios minutos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. La joven de ojos azulados comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ¿Por qué la miraba así? Fue en ese momento que recordó a Ayumi.

Dándose vuelta para verla, su adorada amiga comenzaba a abrir su boca para articular todas las incógnitas que tenía.

― no usaste la pastilla, ¿cierto?―pregunto fría― ¿Okita -kun fue tu invitado?―sin tener la intención de camuflarlo, su dolor se mostró tanto en su voz como en sus facciones.

―Soyo-chan, no me toco―aseguro con desesperacion.

― ¿y esas marcas? Kagura, eso te lo hizo un hombre―estaba dolida y furiosa. Rabia y celos era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Le había confiado todo a su amiga y ahora recibía un puñal por la espalda.

―todo tiene una explicación, puedo probarlo incluso―se acercó buscando su perdón.―Soyo-chan, yo…―

― ¿Qué?―le grito― ¿Qué eres pura? Eso no puedes probarlo, jamás porque sabes el castigo que aquello merece si tus palabras son verdad―respondió con dolor― ¿queridas que crea que podías hacerte una prueba? Pero cuando veamos los pros y contras yo terminaría desistiendo porque confiaría en ti―

―Soyo-chan…―

―Pues no te creo nada, quiero que te hagas la prueba― sus gritos la asustaron y llamo la atención de varias mujeres allí presentes.

―Soyo-chan…―trato de callarla, no quería que nadie se entere.

― ¿Qué Kagura? ¿Acaso no lo eres?―pregunto molesta e ironica.

Sintiendo las miradas de todos allí presentes, Kagura se vio obligada a aceptar ese pedido de Soyo. Negarlo acabaría por darle la razón, pero…

Durante el atardecer, Kagura quiso intentar hablar con ella nuevamente sin éxito. La chica se escudaba en las palabras venenosas de Ayumi. Estaba al límite, se sentía traidora, a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Llegando la noche, Kagura fue caminando tranquilamente a encontrarse con Okita Sougo. Esta vez aclararía todo, no quería traicionar a Soyo, no dejaría que él la besara o que la marcara, no dejaría que siquiera la toque. Aunque lo desee mantendría la distancia entre ambos.

A segundos de abrir la puerta, Tsukuyo apareció llamándola con preocupación. La rubia se mostraba preocupada, demasiado y eso la alteraba.

― ¿qué sucede?―pregunto sin comprender todo aquello.―tengo un cliente esperando―

―Kagura―hablo con preocupación― ¿tu duermes a tus clientes?―pregunto Tsukuyo. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

― ¿Qué?― ¿Cómo podía suceder todo aquello? si la única que sabía era… Soyo.

Sabía que Sougo no sería el responsable, el perdería más de lo que ganaba.

Alejándola de la puerta, fue llevada por Tsukuyo ante Hinowa y las ancianas de yoshiwara.

¿Juicio justo? Eso no existía, Kagura era hermosa y atraía clientes muy adinerados. Pero si ella usaba esas drogas corría el riesgo de ser descubierta bajando la reputación del barrio rojo. No era una decisión fácil, menos cuando el jefe Hosen no se encontraba allí. Agradecían enormemente eso, pero tampoco se podían confiar. Con que una hable todas las demás caerían, lo que era lo más seguro viendo que esa situación había llegado a oídos de todos por una jovencita despechada.

Soyo se encontraba allí, no quería hacer contacto visual con ella, bajaba la mirada cada vez que podía. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo?

¿Preguntas? ¿Permitir al acusado que se proteja? No, eso no existía allí. Lo único que podía esclarecer todo lo ocurrido era una prueba, verificar que esta siga siendo o no virgen.

Y Kagura resultaba tan pura como cuando llego.

―Kagura-chan―llamo Soyo con vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo su amiga había dicho la verdad desde el principio y ella…

― ¿por qué lo dijiste, Soyo-chan?―pregunto dolida la pelirroja.

―yo no lo dije, te lo aseguro―respondió con dolor.

― ¿Cómo esperas que te crea, cuando tu no fuiste capas de creerme?―le reprocho.

La mayor de las ancianas comenzó a hablar con dolor al ver un caso así de traición entre sus chicas. ¿Dónde había quedado el compañerismo de su epoca?

―todas sabemos que es lo que procede―´´muerte´´ pensó Kagura.

―permítame decir algo―pidió Hinowa, esperando comprensión―unos días pido, Kagura-chan fue comprada por un cliente por un total de seis días y…―la anciana levanto la mano deteniendo su pedido.

―lo sé, pero si el la descubre todas pagaremos por ello―

―no podemos devolver el dinero―aseguro Hinowa― además…―trato de buscar palabras entre la bruma que consumía su mente.

―una noche―pidió Kagura―la última―

Las palabras de ella sorprendieron a muchas, ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con los clientes, ¿Por qué la desesperación ahora de tener una noche más?

Resultaba que Kagura ya estaba cansada de todo. No quería deprimieres mas, no quería esperar más. Se había contenido por Soyo pero, contra todo pronóstico, su mejor amiga la había traicionado.

A solas mientras se acomodaba su kimono y la ostentosa ornamenta sobre su elaborado peinado, Kagura escucho el deslizar de la puerta.

―una noche no cambiara nada―aseguro la mujer a tras de ella―no creo que seas más importante que cualquier otra cortesana―

Dándose vuelta, Kagura vio a la perpetradora de todo aquel show, Ayumi, la nueva cortesana.

― ¿Qué tan interesada estas en el?―pregunto mordaz. Ya sospechaba que Soyo no había sido la culpable. Aunque perdonarla no era la opción, si Ayumi sabía todo el asunto de la droga en forma de pétalo de Sakura, era porque Soyo había hablado. Seguía siendo traición de todos modos― ¿también serias capaz de ir tras de Soyo-chan?― la mujer le sonrió segura.

―quiero status, reconocimiento y a Okita Sougo―marco con sus manos tres dedos como sus principales objetivos.―quiero ser la única Oiran de Yoshiwara. Soyo no es mi único objetivo―aseguro dejando en evidencia sus oscuros deseos, deseos que involucraban a Tsukuyo y Hinowa también.

―atentar contra nuestra forma de vida también es penado con la muerte―la voz de Suzuran a sus espaldas la asusto―creo que tu también mereces un escarmiento―detrás de la mujer mayor, Soyo miraba la situación con asombro, no podía creerse lo que había escuchado.

Sentado en la habitación esperando a que esa chica llegue, estaba Okita Sougo bastante impaciente. Había pensado en hablar muy seriamente con ella, tenía ciertas cosas de las que hablar.

― ¿ya estabas acá?―trato de hacerse la desentendida al momento de ingresar.

― ¿por qué no llegaste temprano? Te estuve esperando―le reclamo.

Sonriéndole como jamás le hubiera sonreído a un cliente, se acercó lentamente acuclillándose al frente de él. Ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa en ese momento. Tomando su rostro con ambas manos lo beso sin que pudiera razonar. Ya estaba perdida, no tenía nada de malo disfrutar lo último que le quedaba de tiempo haciendo lo que más deseaba; ser sincera con él.

Presionando su cuerpo contra su cuerpo lo obligo a recostarse en el futon quedando ella sobre él. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la rechazara, que la acepte tal cual era.

Quería será amada, que dejara huellas reales en su cuerpo y en sus memorias, que la besara embriagándola con el placer que labios le brindaban.

Sougo no se notó reacio a las caricias de ella, es más, se dejaba hacer con total pasividad. Deseaba saber hasta dónde podrían llegar esa noche y por lo que veía, no existían límites.

Tomo el control, subiéndose sobre ella dándole placer, afecto y una sensación de amor mutuo que Kagura seguía dudando que fuese así. Sougo la estaba amando con mucho cuidado, respeto y afecto. La volvía loca, pero también esperanzada de que el la quisiera, la amara.

Esa noche fue suya, se entregó y el la acepto completamente.

―no sé si te acuerdas…―Sougo comenzó a hablar mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, descansando en su pecho. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando las palabras de él llamaron su atención―pero hace seis años te encontré en la calle siendo atacada―Kagura quiso mirar su rostro descreyendo lo que el decía, pero Sougo no se lo permitió― déjame terminar―pidió. La comisura de sus labios se encorvaba en una sonrisa de satisfacción―soy policía, miembro del Shinsegumi. Y no investigamos en absoluto esa droga que usas―Kagura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa―hace tiempo te reconocí. Admito que intente muchas veces hablarte pero… no sabía si recordabas todo aquello―acepto al recordar cuantas veces pensó de manera tan pesimista― cuando cumplí los veintiuno, me trajeron acá y sentí que era la mejor oportunidad de acercarme―rio por lo bajo―lo de la droga fue algo que invente para tener una excusa de permanecer más tiempo. Y funciono, supongo―

―nunca olvide al chico que me salvo―Kagura sonrió ampliamente. Todo aquello parecía un sueño, uno demasiado placentero.

Sougo la atrajo besándola nuevamente. Se acomodaron para dormir plácidamente y aprovechar lo que quedaba de noche y de tiempo…

En la mañana Kagura comenzaba a vestirse cuando Sougo la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola a él.

―te veré mas tarde―beso su cuello provocando un dolor asfixiante en Kagura.

―claro―aseguro a pesar de que no cumpliría con esa promesa.

Un beso en los labios fue su última muestra de afecto antes de marcharse.

Saliendo al patio vio la luz deslumbrante del sol iluminar su día de muerte, Tsukuyo se acerco a ella. La pobre mujer estaba a cargo de todas esas matanzas regidas por el gran gobernante, Hosen. La escolto a través de los pasillos.

―Kagura, espera…―una mano sujeto el cuello de Tsukuyo apresándola. Dos sombras mas aparecieron cubiertos con mascaras ninjas. El más alto tomo a Kagura en brazos alejándola de allí.

― ¡Tsuki!―los gritos de Kagura alertaron a todas las cortesanas en ese momento, viendo el terrible espectáculo habían miles de testigos de ese acto poco común en el barrio rojo de yoshiwara.

Dejando libre a la rubia, ese hombre también partió lejos, siguiendo a sus camaradas.

―Tsukuyo―llamo Hinowa con preocupación mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Había recibido un golpe en la cara dejando un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su labio― ¿te encuentras bien?―pregunto alarmada mientras la llevaba a una de las habitaciones más próxima― ¡traigan hielo!―ordeno al momento que quedaba sola con la mujer de ojos amatistas.

―maldición, les dije que dejaron una marca de agresión, pero esos estúpidos policías no saben tratar a una dama―se irguió sin problemas mientras limpiaba la sangre―se creen que una dama es débil, ese golpe n dolió para nada. Espero que todos crean esa actuación forzada―dijo con reproche.

―cálmate, Tsuki―rio divertida―el plan que armo Suzuran fue bastante ingenioso, estoy segura que todas lo creyeron. Okita-san ayudo bastante en todo esto―comento fascinada― ¿viste como la llevaba en brazos?―comento feliz.

―Hinowa, deberías dejar las novelas. Suzuran también es igual a ti―comento la rubia― ¿me pregunto si es que ese hombre será el apropiado para cuidar a Kagura?―

―descuida lo es. ¿Qué hombre se arriesgaría tanto por una simple cortesana?―rio como una adolecente―siempre que venía a Yoshiwara no era nada más que por Kagura-chan. Puedes estar segura que ella estará en buenas manos―

―eso espero―

.

en las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de campos de flores y árboles frondosos, un hombre enmascarado y una cortesana de tez pálida permanecían parados a resguardo de los rayos del sol.

― ¿por qué estamos acá?―pregunto Kagura a su secuestrador. Los otros dos sujetos se habían alejado dejándolos completamente solos.

―porque te dije que nos veríamos mas tarde―esa voz masculina tan magnética, perfecta, tan erótica cuando lo deseara. Era la voz de Sougo, sin duda.

― ¿Por qué…?― el hombre bajo su masca para dejarse al descubierto. Esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

―no esperabas que te dejara allá, a morir ¿cierto?― Kagura abrió la boca para objetar pero fue silenciada por el tacto electrizante de sus labios con los suyos.―anoche, dijiste que eras mía. Kagura, te comento que soy posesivo y no puedo dejar que alguien más te toque. Aceptaste ser mía―la beso, una dos, tres veces―ahora tienes que hacerte cargo―Kagura respondía a sus muestras de afecto. Pero algo se quebró dentro de ella, ¿le estaban diciendo que era libre? Que no tendría que acostarse nunca más con nadie, bueno, con excepción del hombre que la salvaba una segunda vez.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sentía la felicidad completa?

―me hare cargo―asintió―solo si tu aceptas quedarte por siempre a mi lado―lo beso nuevamente―porque, quiero decirte, que yo también soy posesiva y no quiero verte con nadie más que no sea yo, ¿te harás cargo?―

Sougo rio teniéndola al fin a su lado. La estrecho entre sus brazos demostrándole que esa promesa estaba sellada…

―por siempre―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Ayumi** **: es un personaje OC, pero no es de mi autoría. Pertenece a tamagito (en wattpad) ― tamago to gohan-aru (en fanfiction). El personaje aparece en la historia Broken Heart y Healed Heart de la misma autora. Para el uso de este personaje tengo total permiso de la misma tamagito. Por favor no lo uses sin su consentimiento.**

 **Oiran** **: es una cortesana de alto rango en Japón**

 **Obi** **: es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Bruma Roja**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 5: Reencarnación**

 **.**

Abriendo sus ojos por enésima vez, sin poder ocultar la opresión o el dolor de sus sueños recurrentes. No sabía si realmente estaba dormida, si seguía en medio de sus pesadillas, si por fin había despertado o todas aquellas que había pasado era una cadena de eventos que muy pronto acabarían.

Se levantó de su cama aun con pesadez, sentía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y la garganta quemando por los gritos desaforados que había dado.

Busco algo que pudiera decirle la hora que era, la época en la que estaba. Necesitaba un indicio para ubicarse en tiempo y lugar.

Por lo menos estaba al tanto de los caracteres japoneses escritos en las notas pegadas en una pequeña pizarra. Se levantó de su cama buscando la hora y algún indicativo que le diga donde estaba Sougo, pero no encontrar nada más que un reloj marcando las siete y treinta y cinco minutos.

Después de cambiarse apresuradamente, salió para poder entablar con algún vecino, siempre se cruzaba con alguien que si conocía a la Kagura de aquella época. Para su mala suerte no había nadie, más que un puesto de diarios terminando de poner las revistas en exposición. Se acercó con la intención de entablar una conversación amena, pensando que así conseguiría respuestas, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la fecha en el que estaba; 6 de agosto de 1945. Era una fecha importante para la historia japonesa. Deberían estar en plena guerra, disputándose por el poder contra los aliados, una situación de sumo peligro para muchos. Recordó los bombardeos de esa época y…

― ¿le sucede algo señora Okita?―pregunto el hombre del puesto de periódicos.

Kagura se ruborizo un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a ser llamada así y no era para menos. En su mundo, del que ella venia, Sougo era solo un idiota con el que peleaba constantemente durante la hora del almuerzo, al salir de clases, al ingresar, prácticamente a todo momento.

Era un estúpido idiota, un sádico de primera del que ella se había enamorado. Aun recordaba el momento en el que Sougo se le había confesado de camino a casa, simple y efectivo. Kagura lo acepto, sin dudarlo, permitiéndole que le robara su primer beso. Pero no quedo todo así, esa misma noche comenzó un sueño del que aún no podía escapar. Cada vez que despertaba aparecía en un nuevo mundo, paralelo o el propio; con muchos siglos de distancia o algunos pocos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba perdiendo, pero seguía tan sofocada de estar allí.

―no nada―respondió tratando de sonar casual.

Por otro lado, el hombre de edad avanzada supo que sus palabras solo eran una máscara.

―no se preocupe―trato de reconfortarla―seguramente el señor Okita vendrá pronto de su viaje a Nagasaki― de pronto un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo, ¿había dicho ´´Nagasaki´´?

Con el miedo en su cuerpo corrió rápido dentro de su hogar, busco a tientas un teléfono, algo con lo que comunicarse. Un numero anotado entre los papeles de la pizarra llamo su atención, la letra de Sougo era evidente en ella. Lo tomo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el la atienda espero a ser recibida. El teléfono vibraba, mientras emitía el sonido característico.

―buenas tardes, habla con…― no necesito que se presente, reconocía muy bien su voz para saber quién era.

―Sougo, ¿Dónde estás?―pregunto alterada.

―en el trabajo―dijo sin comprender que sucedía― ¿Kagura que ocurre?―la pelirroja miraba el reloj de pared, sus manecillas seguían avanzando.

―Sougo sal de ahí, aléjate del centro―rogo al momento que la aguja avanzaba sin detenerse, ya eran las ocho y catorce minutos.

―Kagura ¿Qué ocu… rre?― la llamada de teléfono comenzó a tener interferencias fijando nuevamente su mirada al reloj.

Las manecillas estaban detenidas, marcaban las 8:15, hora del deceso de más de cien mil personas en la ciudad de Nagasaki, la bomba ´´Little Boy´´ había impactado con la ciudad de Nagasaki, el día 6 de agosto de 1945.

El pitido al otro lado del teléfono le saco todas las ilusiones de volver a escuchar su voz.

Sintiendo nuevamente la muerte de su amado dejo caer el auricular del teléfono mientras permanecía en silencio al momento de dejar caer lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

En el antiguo reloj de pared se marcó una mano ensangrentada que cubría el vidrio protector. Una aclaración de que otra vez había fallado.

Rápidamente el olor a carne quemada se expandió por la habitación, Kagura comenzaba a sentir mareos al imaginarse la escena de muerte que estarían viviendo los pocos sobrevivientes de tremendo genocidio. Sentía como si estuviera en medio de esa escena apocalíptica, saboreando la sangre metálica y viendo los restos que llego a ser su esposo en aquella vida.

´´―otra vez fallaste―´´una bruma roja comenzó a emanar a su lado. Una especie de alter ego suyo, en versión masculina, se presentaba a su lado. El destello rojizo emanaba desde los poros de su propia piel, dándole un toque infernal al propio sujeto. ´´―tienes una sola oportunidad―´´ le murmuro antes de arrastrarla a otra vida.

La primera vez que había visto a esa especie de bruma roja, ocurrió durante sus sueños. Esa tarde y había aceptado comenzar una relación con Sougo. Pero al llegar a la comodidad de su casa y recostarse para dormir, su mundo se vino abajo. La pelirroja había caído en una especie de juego perverso del que no podía escapar. Mientras ese sujeto le mostraba una pared infinita con miles de relojes representando las oportunidades que tendría de salvar a Sougo de una muerte horrenda.

´´―durante todas tus vidas, en este u otro universo paralelo, él no sobrevive―´´ le explico con una sonrisa burlona ´´―tienes la opción de arriesgarte e intentar salvarlo o dejar que tus vidas fluyan como ya está predestinado―'' toco un reloj de pared con una sonrisa de astucia ´´―estas son tus oportunidades―´´

La marca de sangre en cada uno de esos objetos, representantes del tiempo, expresaba la cantidad de veces que había fallado. Había tantos intentos, tantas fallas que estaba por perder la cabeza.

Verlo morir miles de veces, todas y cada una de ellas de manera brutal. Degollado durante el siglo XVII en Inglaterra al ser encontrado en un barco pirata, acusado de piratería sin un juicio justo. Probo la guillotina durante la era **Sengoku** en manos de los **Shugo-daimyō** ; acribillado en la primer guerra mundial; descuartizado por leones durante la Grecia antigua en el coliseo.

Podría contar cientos de momentos donde lo vio perder la vida de manera brutal. Pero recordando todas esas vidas se daba cuenta que existía una que nada podía superar: El naufragio de un barco en pleno siglo XIX en una isla desierta. En una isla sin seres humanos más que ellos. Con treinta y cuatro estómagos gruñendo por el hambre, tiritando de frio y buscando el poco resguardo que podían conseguir en una isla azotada por el mal clima. Con escasa fauna y poca agua dulce, no era de sorprender que varios perdieran la cabeza.

Kagura había pasado a ser Kanaye, un miembro importante del navío. Era uno de los pocos que creía que volverían a tierra gracias al poder de su carga, la cual, según él, era de suma importancia. Pero mayor fue su asombro, cuando por más de varios meses no llego un alma al rescate.

El canibalismo fue lo que ganaron.

Sougo era recién ingresado. Su primer viaje y ya se topaba con una adversidad como aquella. Ser el más joven fue, posiblemente, lo que los llevo a pensar que podría ser el más fácil de matar.

Kanaye intento protegerlo en el momento que vio las intenciones de esos sujetos, pero al ser detenido entre dos de los marinos vio, delante de sus ojos, como cortaban su yugular dejándolo desangrarse como si de un animal se tratase. Los ojos rojizos de Sougo fueron perdiendo vida, dejando el cuerpo en manos de esos sádicos y hambrientos sujetos. Cortaron su piel, sacaron partes de su cuerpo como las entrañas y el corazón. Kanaye no podía parar de ver esa matanza despiadada, ese descuartizamiento repulsivo, sin dejar de tener ganas de vomitar. Nauseas era lo de poco. El olor a carne cocida sobre la fogata lo mareo perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo a otro mundo paralelo. Todavía tenía el recuerdo de como hincaban sus dientes en la carne cocida de uno de sus compañeros como si fuese de lo más natural, lo más sabroso de la faz del mundo.

Volviendo a aparecer en su cuarto, se sentó en su cama sobresaltada, ´´ ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?´´ se preguntó, pero…

´´―recuerda que es tu última oportunidad―´´ no, no había sido un sueño. La bruma roja apareció delante suyo con una sonrisa burlona, estaba ansioso por jugar a ese juego.

―si―respondió antes de salir en su búsqueda.

Camino hasta su casa, Sougo vivía solo a tres calles de la suya. Ella había descubierto que todo ocurría porque ellos estaban cerca, porque ambos se enamoraban sin importar lo que sucediera en cada una de sus reencarnaciones. Que otra manera de terminar con todo aquello, que ponerle fin.

―china, ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Ya me extrañabas?―se burló como de costumbre, sin embargo ella no tomo su burla.

―quiero que terminemos―dijo directamente tomando por sorpresa al joven de ojos rojizos― fui apresurada. Lo estuve pensando y la verdad es que…―la mano pesada de Sougo presionando su hombro la silencio.

― ¿Qué ocurre?―pregunto serio―no me vengas con esa mierda, no soy estúpido, china―

―lo siento sádico, pero no estoy interesada en ti―esa mentira la afectaba, tanto a ella como a él―me gusta alguien más―sus palabras eran aguijones para ambos, dolor e incredulidad azotaban a Sougo.

Sintiendo el silencio pesado en el ambiente y la falta de palabras entre ellos, Kagura no fue capaz de levantar su mirada antes de partir. ´´es lo mejor, es lo mejor´´ se consoló.

Pero no camino mucho cuando Sougo ya estaba detrás de ella para detenerla. Sus pasos y su voz rompieron la poca calma que tenía Kagura, sorprendiendo al joven.

―no te creo―respondió a sus recientes palabras de despedida―sé que me estas mintiendo―

La abrazo dejando que su rostro empapado en lágrimas se seque con su sudadera. Kagura no fue fuerte en aquellos momentos y se dejó vencer por los brazos protectores de sougo.

―no deberías de consolarme―se aferró a su ropa con miedo a volverlo a perder―te acabo de dejar―el de ojos color carmín sonrió por lo bajo calmándola con un suave movimiento de sus manos en su cabeza.

―no puedes dejarme, lo sé―murmuro sintiendo nuevamente su calma volver―y yo tampoco puedo dejarte ir― esas eran las palabras que más deseaba escuchar, casi podía olvidar todo lo que había vivido durante esas eternas reencarnaciones, pero nada podría seguir siendo tan bueno.

El chirrido de un auto a escasos metros perdiendo el control de su estabilidad se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente.

Fueron segundos en los que el tiempo se congelo para Kagura, la risa burlona de la bruma roja regalándole desde la acera la estremecía tanto como los brazos de Sougo intentando protegerla… pero ella había jurado salvarlo, aunque sea una vez.

Sin dejar que el pudiera empujarla a un lugar seguro, a segundos del impacto Kagura lo alejo de allí con un fuerte impulso gracias a su fuerza, dejando que el auto chocara con su cuerpo.

Lo último que escucho fue el grito de Sougo llamándola con desesperación, pero un ´´Kagura´´ no servía.

Ella estaba riéndose de la bruma roja por creer que no sería capaz de protegerlo.

Al final ella había ganado esa jugada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Historia basada en la canción** **: Kagerou Days, Kagerou Project, cantada por Hatsune Miku.**

 **Sengoku** : **Durante el siglo XV la autoridad del shogunato Ashikaga se había reducido de tal forma que el poder militar, político y económico de Japón acabó reposando en los jefes de los clanes locales, los daimyō. De esta forma el territorio se fragmentó y dio comienzo una auténtica era feudal. Enfrentados unos con otros por aumentar su poder, las guerras internas entre los daimyō asolaron Japón durante más de un siglo en lo que se conoce como el periodo Sengoku**

 **Shugo-daimyō** **: figuras (colectivas) que más ha influido en toda la historia de Japón, porque estos shugo finalmente llegaron a independizarse del poder shogunal y tomar todo el poder no sólo militar, sino también político y económico, en los territorios que le habían sido asignados.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Presentación Familiar**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 6: Hermano Mayor (Kamui/Mitsuba)**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

 **.**

No había terminado de digerir todo aquello. Sus ojos seguían clavados a la figura masculina al frente de ella, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. ´´Estupefacta´´ era la palabra que mejor podía caracterizarla en aquellos momentos.

Recordar que se había levantado de buen humor, que su semana era placentera y que por fin conocería a la mujer con la que su hermano mayor estaba planeando formar una vida, la llenaba de dicha. ¿Pero en qué momento le dijeron que el mundo era tan pequeño? ¿Tantos hombres y lo tenia que conocer a él? Se tenía que enamorar de él, para luego descubrir que él no era como creía.

.

Fue durante el otoño, la época más húmeda del año. El día amenazaba con soltar un torrencial por sobre la ciudad de Tokio y Kagura iba de camino a casa después de salir de la universidad. Había perdido algunas horas en un café con uno de sus compañeros, pero ese maldito bastardo se había propasado con ella. La única mujer que se le había acercado a pesar de su mal físico. Había hecho contacto con él por el simple hecho de buscar a un amigo en el joven Dai. Pero ese sujeto solo mal pensó todo lo ocurrido. Se había acercado con la intensión de darle a entender que podían ir a un lugar más privado. Rosando su pierna y acercando sus labios estaba listo para dejar su pureza esa misma noche, pero la joven fue rápida y golpeo el rostro del joven al momento que tomaba sus cosas y partía de allí iracunda.

Para su mala suerte, la rabia que le había provocado todo aquello, la obligo a salir tan rápido que olvido su paraguas en ese café. Seguramente se mojaría, pero no iba a importar mucho que digamos, no tenía las defensas bajas y rara vez se enfermaba. Quito importancia a aquello y camino tranquila por la plaza divisando en la otra esquina un puesto de comida rápida.

Antes de llegar al cruce de calles, vio en la esquina opuesta a un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos rojizos caminando muy aceleradamente mientras tres chicas lo perseguían, ´´otro idiota creído´´ pensó al verlo.

Con la luz roja del semáforo, Kagura se dispuso a intentar cruzar la calle, pero una mano la sujeto con fuerza antes de dar un paso. Se trataba de Dai.

― ¿Kagura-chan, que es lo que te molesto?―pregunto el sujeto de regordetas facciones― ¿acaso fue mi aliento?―pregunto sintiendo el aroma de su boca dándose cuenta que aquello la pudo espantar.

La chica pelirroja de ojos azulados lo observo descreída, ¿se lo estaba preguntando en serio? ¿Acaso tratar con amabilidad a alguien era sinónimo de gustar? ¿De qué serian amantes? Acaso no estaba al tanto de la palabra ´´Amistad´´?

―No me gustas Dai―le dijo con el ceño fruncido después de escucharlo.

Se soltó de su agarre e intento largarse de esa escena que estaban montando culpa de que Dai levantaba la voz.

―pero, me tirabas indirectas―aseguro ilusionado― ¡Kagura-chan me sedujiste!―la acuso ante todas las miradas reprobatorias de la muchedumbre.

Los comentarios le podían importar muy poco, solo o quería escuchar a ese idiota asegurando que ella le había dado ilusiones cuando jamás había sucedido.

―hace dos días nos conocemos, ¿qué tanto puedes gustarme?― grito con rabia―para mí solo eres mi amigo―fue hiriente sin importarle que la muchedumbre comience a cuchichear― ¡además tengo novio!―mintió, se le noto por la duda en sus ojos.

―eso es mentira, sé que no tienes novio y…―la presión en su brazo se hizo más notoria en cuanto Kagura frunció su entrecejo, estaba lista para golpearlo cuando una mano se coló entre ello atenuando el agarre de Dai.

―lo tiene―la voz del hombre a su lado detuvo el forcejeo de Dai que no podía mantener la boca más abierta de lo que ya la tenia.

Kagura giro un poco su rostro para encontrase con el chico de ojos rojos que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. Una mirada cómplice le hizo entender que era por mutua ayuda, además del chillido de sus acompañantes al escucharlo hablar.

― ¿qué? ¿Cuándo tuviste novio?―Dai estaba asombrado, hasta ayer la chica le aseguraba que no estaba interesada en ningún pretendiente y que de pronto se aparezca un sujeto como ese, con claros rasgos de ´´lo que un hombre no debería ser´´, según Kagura, lo volvía descreído de todo aquello.

Sougo la alejo de Dai, tomando su cintura sin hacer mucha presión, era ayuda mutua nada más. Mientras Kagura aceptaba ese tacto solo para poder escapar de la situacion.

―eso no te importa y ya no vuelvas a molestarme―le grito con claras ganas de darle una golpiza, pero su ´´ayuda´´ la detuvo poniendo por el hombro.

―si no tienes nada más que hablar con…―miro a la pelirroja buscando una respuesta, pero lo único que llamo su atención a parte de sus rasgos exóticos fue su acento chino muy marcado y el adorno del cabello―china―dijo finalmente. Ese apodo la molesto con demasía mientras daba un codazo bastante disimulado al chico― ¿o es que prefieres hablar de lo acosador que eres?―pregunto con una sonrisa sádica al momento de alejarse de ese escenario rodeado por una muchedumbre.

Ese hombre era bastante insistente, amenazarlo había sido lo único que consiguió ponerlo en su lugar.

―Okita-san―la voz de chillona y moe de una de las jovencitas que lo persiguieron consiguió llamar su atención y consigo el de Kagura. Era su momento de devolver el favor de ese estúpido…

―sádico, ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?―pregunto con tono dulce para conseguir fastidiarlo. No se le había pasado por alto la mirada fría que le regalo a su pretendiente.

La vena en su frente demostraba el desacuerdo de que ella le ponga un mote a el también.

―son chicas que aún no creen que tengo novia, china―agrego para molestarla de igual manera.

―entonces ¿por qué no las mandas a la mierda y ya, sádico?―esa parecía una pelea de pareja, no se veían muy amorosos y esos apodos no era de afecto, se notaba a leguas.

―es lo que estoy intentando, china―apretó los dientes con claras ganas de mandar a la mierda a esa chica. Está bien que se había metido solo en todo ese asunto por el simple hecho de sacar provecho, pero ¿acaso esa chica no podía ser un poco agradecida?

―Okita-san―llamo otra de las chicas con clara intención de defender lo que era, según ella, suyo. Su postura de reclamo le mostraba a Kagura que estarían un buen rato allí. La lluvia amenazaba con caer y ella no tenía paraguas. Harta de todo decidió ponerle punto final a la situacion.

―sádico―llamo como si fuera un sargento hablando a su capataz. Tomo su nuca con fuerza y estampo sus labios dejando sorprendidos, tanto a Sougo como a esas chicas. La fuerza y la poca práctica de Kagura en ese tema la hicieron chocar sus dientes provocando un corte en sus labios. Alejándose de él con un leve sonrojo lo abrazo por la cintura pegando su cuerpo y fulminando a las tres con una mirada fría y amenazante. Ese tal Okita no era el único sádico de ahí―más les vale alejarse de él, ¿entendido?―

Clara y concisa, la amenaza sirvió para la retirada de esas fans.

―china, no era necesario besarme―hablo el joven de cabellera castaña.

―no soy china idiota, soy Kagura―reclamo con los brazos cruzados―deberías agradecer que la gran Kagura-sama te beso―dijo creída.

Sougo rio por esas ocurrencias, ´´que chica tan rara´´.

―soy Okita Sougo―se presento con una sonrisa de lado―no ´´sádico´´, estúpida chica―aclaro con burla.

Pude que sea el encuentro más extraño, pero fue un buen primer encuentro para ellos.

No fue rápido, pasaron un par de días antes de que volvieran a encontrar. Dai había desistido en su cortejo, pero una de esas chicas no había parado en sus intentos de flirteo con Okita sougo.

―hey, china―llamo ese estúpido que la había ayudado la semana pasada.

―el chico sádico, ¿Qué hace por acá?―pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida― ¿vienes a torturar gente?―se burlo.

―no, solo a un monstruo chino―dijo tranquilo mientras le devolvía la broma―necesito que salgas conmigo―fue directo al grano para evitar las pérdidas de tiempo.

― ¿y por qué haría eso?―

―porque me amas y eres mi novia, ¿ya se te olvido?―su rostro con expresión tranquila la desesperaba completamente.

―no―rechazo rápido.

―te invitare a comer―no era difícil comprar a Kagura y menos si se usaba la palabra mágica ´´comida´´.

El café, ese idiota la había llevado al mismo estúpido café en el que Dai se había propasado con ella. Tenía ganas de largarse al ver como la camarera detenía su vista en ella… ¿un momento? ¿Escapar? Ella jamás pensaría en largarse de allí solo por una mala experiencia, después de todo la culpa no fue de ella.

― ¿qué te pasa, china? ¿Se murió alguien?―pregunto curioso al verla tan seria. Comía muy poco y tenía la vista perdida. Sougo había creído que era una glotona al verla babear cuando nombro la palabra sagrada: ´´comida´´.

―nada, sádico―dijo ignorando esa pregunta incomoda―de cualquier forma, ¿por qué me pediste salir?―pregunto curiosa.

El de ojos rojos suspiro con cansancio.

―observa por la ventana―dijo señalando a unos arbustos cercanos, unos ojos curiosos no dejaban de mirar en su dirección. Era la chica que había intentado hacerle frente a la gran Kagura-sama―no cree que seas mi novia―dijo tranquilo―supongo que es natural, al ver una gorila uno se puede pensar que…―Kagura pateo a Sougo por debajo de la mesa.

―Cállate, estúpido sádico―le grito llamando la atención de todos allí.

Tarde, Kagura se dio cuenta de sus actos. Se acomodó cruzando sus piernas volviendo a su actitud pensativa, nunca la habían mirado tanto. Su confianza se iba reduciendo de a poco con todo eso.

―disculpe―la camarera que la había atendido la otra vez se acercó con precaución a la mesa―le molestaría acercarse un momento al mostrador, la dueña quisiera hablar con usted―esas palabras le dieron el indicativo, a Kagura, de largarse en cuanto ese sádico se fuera de la mesa.

Y así lo hizo, dejo propina y parte de la paga por la comida. Estaba tan enfurecida con todos, que no soportaba recibir la limosna de nadie. En otras ocasiones no se habría inmutado porque le pagaran la comida, pero sentir el rechazo por lo ocurrido con Dai la estaba saturando.

Estaba tan ensimismada que nuevamente olvido el paraguas en la cafetería, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver, tendría que darle explicaciones a ese sádico y no tenia ganas.

Caminaba con ganas de golpear algo, lo que sea. Se imaginaba que todos los que pasaban eran Dai y ella estampaba su puño en medio de su cara pero el sonido de una bocina la saco del trance así como una mano tironeando de ella para la acera.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde, casi era atropellada si no fuera por…

―china, ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué cruzas sin mirar?―la regaño.

Era Sougo con el pecho agitado de tanto correr, la había perseguido por toda el camino. No era para menos, después de hablar con la dueña supo la causa de que Kagura esté tan distante sin ganas de pelear. Por un momento pensó que era por obligarla a tener una cita con ella, pero…

´´es una chica problemática´´ fueron las palabras de esa mujer ´´es la segunda vez que viene y golpea a su acompañante´´ las palabras de otra mesera llamaron la atención, recordando al sujeto de la plaza y la mano marcada en su rostro, seguramente había sido aquel día. ´´puede ser que solo traiga un acompañante para que le pague la comida y después dejarlo con la cuenta´´ Sougo no se guiaba por las palabras de los demás así que no pudo evitar restarle importancia.

´´―somos amigos y siempre nos tratamos así―expreso para que esa mala imagen de ella cambie―y ese sujeto del que hablan, la estaba acosando― no cambiaría mucho su reputación, pero sus palabras y el hecho que dejara dinero para pagar la cuenta había mejorado la percepción errada de esas personas.´´

No la conocía mucho, pero algo le decía que ella no era asi.

―no es nada―se soltó con cuidado de que no notara su enfado―solo me distraje y…― la volvió a tomar, aunque esta vez de la mano.

―eres un monstruo―musito sin quitarle los ojos de encima―pero está bien que lo seas, eso te protege de los que te molestan― Kagura no pudo evitar pensar que él sabía mucho de lo ocurrido.

―Dai…―

―lo golpeaste, la marca que tenia era notoria―acepto―pero por lo menos, ahora lo pensara dos veces antes de intentar algo― le sonrió al momento de acariciar su cabello.

Kagura no estaba preparada para todo aquello, dejo de estar preocupada y comenzó a disfrutar de los días al lado de ese sádico amigo que tenía. Sus reuniones eran cada vez más frecuentes y las peleas se volvían más amenas, aunque no podía haber un día donde la pelea escalara un poco más.

Sougo había ido a su departamento cada fin de semana a tomar algo caliente mientras se disputaban cualquier tema absurdo. Por alguna causa el tema ´´futuro´´ no era tocado por ninguno de los dos y el tema de que es lo que hacían, era respondido con un ´´estudiando´´ sin aclarar en absoluto nada.

Kagura comenzó a estrechar una relación más íntima con él, dándole indirectas de sus intereses. Incluso a veces, usaba el intento de coqueteo que sus amigas le habían comentado. Ya era una mujer de casi veintiún años como para dudar en temas como aquello. Pero la cruda realidad era que no estaba familiarizada con el tema en absoluto, jamás había coqueteado con nadie. ¿Salir? Si lo había hecho, pero jamás fue de dos salidas y un par de besos simples.

Pero fue durante una de esas salidas a la tienda, cuando lo cruzo cerca de la plaza. El cruzo la avenida para juntarse con ella. No era una cita, era un encuentro pactado de manera tácita, sin un previo aviso. La acompaño de regreso a casa, donde Kagura comenzó con sus actuaciones, diciendo que tenía calor para mover un poco su escote. Quería atraerlo, pero el solo respondía con un ´´hay mucha humedad´´.

Un par de gotas comenzaron a deslizarse desde el cielo, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes, estaba por llover nuevamente.

― ¿olvidaste tu paraguas?―pregunto retóricamente. Se había hecho costumbre verla comprar un paraguas y dejarlo perdido en algún sitio de compras o en el mismo café al que acostumbraban ir.

― ¡Maldición!―se quejó al darse cuenta que lo había perdido― ¿sádico y el tuyo?―pregunto rápida.

―lo olvide―no podía creer haber olvidado ese paraguas, las estupideces de Kagura se le estaban pegando.

Apresurándose llegaron a la entrada del edificio en donde Kagura se estaba alojando.

―pasa, tengo un paraguas dentro―invito recordando el paraguas de su hermano. Rara vez iba a visitarla así que estaba bien prestar su paraguas, él no se daría cuenta.

Para Sougo esa situación era un verdadero problema, no podía parar de verla empapada por la lluvia con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo. Kagura era tonta, se estaba dando cuenta de aquello. Para él, la pelirroja se movía inconscientemente dando a entender que estaba interesada en él. Aunque, claro, Okita Sougo sabía que ella lo hacía sin esas intenciones y todo estaba en su propia mente. Ya había pasado con Dai, el sujeto creyó en esos movimientos y así le fue.

Pero Kagura no estaba siendo despistada, estaba flirteando realmente y sin éxito.

―si quieres puedes cambiarte, tengo ropa de mi hermano que…―el la detuvo. Ella no podía ser más estúpida.

Sougo estaba asfixiado por todo ese movimiento de ella y en lo único que pensaba era en tocarla toda la noche, imaginársela desnuda debajo y sobre él. Era imposible que permaneciera mucho más tiempo allí.

―no te preocupes―dijo al entrar en su departamento, tomo el paraguas y se despidió lo mas rápido―pero me iré ahora mismo, nos ve…― Kagura lo detuvo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

―no intente nada con Dai y creyó que quería ser su novia―murmuro con desgano―pero ahora que realmente lo estoy intentando no hay efecto―volvió a suspirar con pesades.

―china, ¿qué estás diciendo?―rio por puro nerviosismo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla directamente― ¿me estas pidiendo…?―

―te estoy ordenando―aclaro con una sonrisa―que me beses, estúpido sádico―

Con una cara de sorpresa, sintiendo que se había quedado sin aire no hablo ni se quejó de sus palabras, solo se inclinó para dejar que su rostro sea tomado por las manos suaves de Kagura. Aproximo sus labios a los de ellas, juntándose en un beso lento, pausado, ameno, delicioso y con tintes de desesperación. Entrando en confianza, él tomo su cintura acercando su cuerpo al suyo mientras ella solo enredaba sus manos en el cabello castaño de ese joven, evitando que se separaran.

―te aclaro―dijo separándose de ella―que no te obedecí, china―suspiro con ganas de volver a besarla―solo quería hacerlo― Kagura sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por tanta excitación.

―lo que digas, sádico―volvió a besar dándole el total permiso de introducir su lengua dentro de su boca. Fue extraño y excitante, nunca había besado a alguien que realmente le interesara―aunque sigues mojado―decía entre beso y beso. Sougo se había entusiasmado demasiado, Kagura lo sentía muy bien―una ducha―murmuro antes de volver a ser devorada.

El chico solo trago saliva al imaginársela sin ropa. Comprendía la indirecta de ella. Segura de todo, lo hacía pensar en lo experta que podría ser en ese tema. Y la rabia comenzaba a crecer por dentro de él al pensar que alguien más la había tocado antes.

Despojándose de la ropa entre suspiros y toques excitantes, saborearon el placer que les daba su piel, sus labios. Al sentirlo tan preparado y solo llevando pantalones Kagura, que se encontraba en ropa interior, lo acorralo hasta tirarlo a la bañera y mojarlo con la regadera directo en la cara.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo estúpida?―esa china había destruido la emoción del momento.

La pelirroja no respondió mientras mojaba el pecho y el resto de su cuerpo. Lo empapo en agua caliente mientras tocaba con suavidad los músculos de este. El pobre Okita solo podía mirarla con los ojos oscurecidos, buscaba una respuesta a todo aquello, ¿acaso intentaba atormentarlo hasta que no pudiera más?

―te estoy ayudando para que tomes una ducha―dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba a su rostro―deja esa mueca seria, en cuanto terminemos iremos a la habitación―esto ya no era gracioso, ella no podía ser tan erótica. Su voz su postura sobre su ingle, su cuerpo exuberante y su mirada juguetona, todo de ella era atrayente.

―china―dijo ronco―yo no soy el único que se mojó en la lluvia―de un rápido movimiento saco la regadera de sus manos y comenzó a mojar todo su cuerpo.

El agua se alojaba entre su pecho marcando un manantial del que no se privó de beber. Si, iban a ir a la habitación, pero quería que entrara al cuarto tan necesitada como lo estaba el en esos instantes.

Sougo no se privó de nada, bebió cada gota de agua que escurría por el cuerpo de Kagura. Verla morderse los labios lo llenaba de orgullo. Sus tácticas estaban surtiendo efecto, aunque más que tácticas era solo el instinto de querer recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con su lengua.

Pero ella también sabia usar ese instinto. Sentada sobre su falda, en esa estrecha tina, Kagura comenzó a seguir el impulso desesperado de mover sus caderas. Recibió una gratificante sensación al sentir un placer quemar desde su fuero interno. Le gusto y supo que a él también, debajo de su humedad podía percibir como crecía con cada movimiento. Sougo no podía evitar gruñir con cada impulso de la chica así que, sin siquiera quererlo, su cuerpo se movió por si solo pegándose aún más a su intimidad.

Kagura gimió.

Debía ser una broma, aun teniendo ropa y con unos simples movimientos ellos se sintieran tan encendidos, tan desesperados. Querían devorarse mutuamente en la comodidad de la cama, entre las sabanas y el calor de la habitación.

―Sougo―tomo su rostro besándolo con una pasión desaforada, quería más de todo aquello―vamos a…―el joven no necesito que le pidiera más, ya entendía la situación. El no podía estar en peor condición que esa, su miembro dolía de tanta exitacion.

Sujetándola de su cintura y tomando fuerzas de donde sea se impulsó para levantarse con ella en brazos. La puerta estaba cerrada, eso no era un impedimento pero le dio una idea de cómo divertirse un poco más con ella.

La acorralo en la puerta poniéndola a ahorcajadas alrededor de su cintura mientras se mecía elevando los niveles de placer que ambos estaban sintiendo.

―abre la puerta―le ordeno el antes de que ella bajara su mano buscando desesperada la perilla.

Sonriendo con satisfacción se alejaron del baño solo para llegar a la habitación y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos dejando el eco de los gemidos dentro de la habitación encerrados en esas cuatro paredes.

.

―Kamui-san, lamento que no podamos encontrarnos―la voz dulce de una mujer a través del auricular se escuchaba suave pero apenada por armar planes con su novio y tener que cancelarlo todo. Pero no podía salir el próximo fin de semana, el cumple años de su hermano menor no se lo perdería por nada.

―entendido, será en otro momento―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sintiendo la desilusión dentro suyo.

Aun si dijera eso, Okita Mitsuba, no podía creer esas palabras. Era muy buena para leer a las personas y Kamui, a pesar de haberle costado un poco, también descubría cuando mentía. No quería perder el cumple años de su hermano menor, pero también sentía una falta a su relación plantarlo teniendo muy pocos días entre medio. Además no solían verse muy a menudo por la distancia entre sus hogares. Con la excepción de los fines de semana, ambos se comunicaban solo por llamadas y no de manera muy frecuente.

―aunque…―hablo pensando en una posible solución―si quieres puedes venir a celebrar el cumple años de Sou-chan―sonrió al pensar que lo alegraría esa idea―y de paso traer a tu hermana. Realmente quisiera conocerla― Kamui se meció en su asiento como un niño mimado para asentir a su propuesta.

Su hermana vivía dentro del mismo distrito que Mitsuba, así que tampoco se veían muchos más que llamadas por teléfono, en caso de alguna emergencia. Sería una doble oportunidad, ver a su hermana y presentársela a su prometida porque, a pesar de que Kagura apenas supiera de la existencia de Mitsuba, él ya estaba comprometido con ella. Sería una doble sorpresa para Kagura y el hermano menor de ella.

―llamare a Kagura mas tarde―respondió antes de cortar la llamada.

Tenía que arreglar sus papeles, el último tramo de su carrera era muy estresante. En cuanto acabara se pondría al contacto con su estúpida hermana. Tenía, incluso, un plan por si se negaba a ir. Aunque el poder de la comida gratis funcionaba tanto en ella como en él.

.

Exhausto, cayó sobre ella mientras respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo de Kagura no podía estar en mejores condiciones. Aun estando dentro de ella, él, estiro su brazo para abrazarla queriendo sentirla cerca.

Recuperando el aliento, Sougo, comenzó a reír.

― ¿Qué sucede?―pregunto curiosa al verlo reírse.

―nada―respondió recordando su torpeza―solo que no era necesario que actuaras como una total experta cuando aún eras virgen, china―dijo dejándola en evidencia.

Kagura lo golpeo levemente en el estómago culpa de la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos. Recibió una queja por parte de él, aunque no le doliera.

―mira quién habla―respondió burlona―el sádico idiota que acabo de perder su virginidad―Sougo se sorprendió de que ella se dará cuenta, estaba seguro de haberla engañado, pero…―no podías encontrar el lugar donde tu amiguito iba, ¿verdad?―a Kagura no se le había pasado por alto el descuido de Sougo al no saber dónde debía entrar―y yo pensando que me enseñarías muchas cosas―se mofo con una sonrisa de felicidad. La pelirroja no podía dejar de tener una sonrisa radiante al dar con la respuesta correcta. Aunque le sorprendiera que a esa edad el siga siendo una blanca palomita. Ese hombre era todo un shinpachi.

Sougo rio ante sus palabras.

― ¿de qué hablas, china? Todo experto empieza no sabiendo nada―acaricio sus piernas levantando una y dejándole sus dientes marcados―la práctica hace al maestro―sus palabras la humedecieron sin poder evitarlo.

Sougo se endurecía nuevamente y Kagura pensó en cambiar de roses esta vez. Por ser su primera vez lo había dejado manejar todo a su antojo, pero esta vez no sería así. Lo dio vuelta en la cama posicionándose sobre el sin dejarlo salir de su interior.

Apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre su pecho dejando que su busto rosara con su piel.

― ¿y te parece bien si te ayudo a prepararte?―le susurro en su oído haciéndolo crecer un poco. Kagura sintió ese cambio y comenzó a moverse sutilmente desesperando a sougo.

Era su primera vez, sí, pero sentía que sus hormonas se descontrolaban con él. Algo sucedía con su cuerpo, quería detener todas esas emociones que la quemaban por dentro pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que continuaran. Tan excitante y delicioso era aquello que no pudo evitar gemir su nombre varias veces.

Las sentadas sobre su cuerpo lo hacían arder, sentía el calor en su cuerpo palpando. Quería marcarla nuevamente, ser quien la dominara y por un segundo su impulso lo gano al momento que se sentaba y apretaba sus caderas con fuerza. Quería participar en todo aquello y lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cambio de posición dejándola nuevamente debajo de él. Kagura puso un poco de resistencia pero después se dejó hacer. Quería más calor más emociones, más movimientos y aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que él se movía más rápido que ella y eso la enloquecía aún más.

―Sou… ngh… go― gimió de placer al sentirse próxima al orgasmo. Clavo sus uñas en los brazos de él, mientras este seguía meciéndola con más fuerza.

―Kagura…―tomo uno de sus pechos y lo apretó en sus manos sin llegar a provocarle dolor. Estaba al límite, cerca de traspasar el cielo cuando lo sintió…

Habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo, terminando el dentro de ella. Estúpidas hormonas que los alborotaban, mañana tendría que ir al médico para evitar tener una bendición siendo tan joven.

Esta vez sí se entregaron al mundo de los sueños sin más preámbulos. Habían gastado todas sus energías en esa noche, ¿realmente tendrían que contenerse la próxima vez? No existía la palabra ´´contenerse´´ en su diccionario.

En la mañana y antes de la partida de ese sádico, Kagura se despidió en la entrada de su departamento. Se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con ganas de volver a encontrarse nuevamente.

―nos veremos―le sonrió.

Él le devolvió el gesto pero esta vez tomándola de la cintura.

―sí, nos veremos―

Bajando por las escaleras del edificio recibió un mensaje de su hermana. Era un idiota, no había avisado a su hermana de que no volvería a casa esa noche, aunque a su favor podría decir que no era su intención, nada de aquello había estado previsto.

La llamo, le debía una explicación y unas disculpas por haberla preocupado tanto.

Mientras tanto, dentro del departamento de la pelirroja, una llamada pérdida de parte de su hermano, la asombro. No era de mandar o hacerle llamadas y mucho menos a esas altas horas de la noche. Se avergonzó un poco al recordar la causa del porque no escucho el sonido del celular.

Llamo rápido a su teléfono escuchando su típico tono de voz. Era simple el mensaje, se trataba de una invitación para conocer a su novia, algo así como una presentación familiar. Acepto rápido, después de todo era el bastardo de su familia y con los años había aprendido a quererlo.

Una reunión que la sorprendería en más de un sentido…

―bienvenidos Kamui-san, Kagura-chan―saludo la chica con una sonrisa angelical. Le sorprendió el grato partido que su hermano se había conseguido. Por un momento pensó que seria una psicópata fan del heavy metal y las películas sangrientas, aunque no se llevaría muy con ella si es que fuese así―pasen―los invito a su humilde morada― ¡Sou-chan, los invitados llegaron!―llamo al pasar por el recibidor.

La figura masculina que salió de la cocina la congelo al verlo.

―les presento a mi hermano menor, Okita Sougo― el joven de ojos color carmín estaba estupefacto de verla allí.

Había pensado en las indirectas y amenazas que le lanzaría a ese sujeto que tenía como novia a su preciada hermana, pero al toparse con el sujeto no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a su hermana.

―soy Kamui y ella es Kagura―no era muy educado, pero al menos había logrado presentarse.

Sougo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Aunque la pelirroja fuese la que mas impactada estaba.

Unos días antes le había dicho a su hermano que debía comprarle un presente al hermano de su prometida, pero solo había recibido la respuesta de ´´no sé qué le gusta a un chico de diecisiete años´´ si bien, lo que la sorprendía de esa respuesta no era que su hermano se hacia el ignorante al no saber que comprarle a un chico de diecisiete años, porque el también los había tenido; pero, si le sorprendía la palabra ´´diecisiete´´. ¿Sougo era tan joven?

― ¿Sou-chan, podrías preparar algo de té?―pregunto al sentir un aura extraña entre esos dos, acaso… ¿incomodidad?

―si―asintió para alejarse de esos dos hermanos mientras los tres iban al comedor para comenzar una charla y conocerse.

―así que… Kagura-chan, ¿en qué año estas de la universidad?―pregunto risueña mientras escuchaba como una taza se rompía en la cocina― ¿sucede algo Sou-chan?―se preocupó un poco, pero una rápida respuesta de él la calmo.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Universidad?

―voy por el tercer año―le devolvió la sonrisa con nerviosismo.

Y es que, si, Kagura se había acostado con un menor. Ella ya tenía la mayoría de edad y Sougo seguía siendo un estudiante de preparatoria. Deseaba enterrar su cabeza en la tierra por ser tan despistada y no averiguar acerca de ese tema. Y es que, ¡maldición!, Sougo era todo un hombre, no podía creer que fuera tan niño. La vergüenza la atormentaba. Aun si en Japón no estaba prohibido salir con alguien de diecisiete, Kagura seguía sintiendo pena por todo aquello. No estaba fuera de la ley, pero se sentía igual que un pedófilo y eso era decir mucho.

Llegando con las cuatro tazas de té, Sougo tomo unos momentos para dirigirle una mirada a Kagura, dejándole en claro que muy pronto deberían hablar de aquel tema.

―trajimos un pastel―dijo Kamui recordando el regalo que Kagura había elegido para el cumpleañero―mi hermana lo eligió―no le interesaba llevarse el premio y los elogios, solo quería comer y soltar la gran noticia.

Sougo agradeció con una sonrisa disimulada y dedicada totalmente a ella. Su amante solo pudo aceptar las gracias y rezar porque su sonrojo no sea tan notorio.

― ¡ha!―se sorprendió Mitsuba al recordar tremendo detalle, vaya que estaba un poco distraída―tengo que ir a buscar las velas―se levantó apurada de su asiento.

―no importa hermana…―quiso detenerla, ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

―te acompañare―salía el chino pelirrojo a molestar― ¿vamos?―a Sougo le fastidio eso, se notaba que lo hacía apropósito para llevarse a su adorada hermana de allí.

―yo también voy―dijo Kagura sintiendo la vergüenza al quedarse con ese infante.

―no―Kamui coloco una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía y sobaba su cabeza con cariño―quédate, ya vuelvo― esa muestra de afecto enterneció a Mitsuba y percato a Sougo. La única que no se había dado cuenta era Kagura, que maldecía a su hermano por ser tan egoísta.

Dejándolos solos, Sougo miro su espalda por unos segundos sintiendo las ganas de burlarse de ella.

―así que eres mayor, ¿he?―las ganas de reírse se acumulaban en su garganta mientras ella enrojecía de furia y vergüenza.

―tu no me dijiste nada―se molestó― ¿Qué iba a saber que era un mocoso?―le grito. Sougo frunció el entrecejo, eso lo molestaba. Anoche no había dicho lo mismo.― ¡Maldición! me acosté con un niño de diecisiete― seguía quejándose con vergüenza.

El solo rio por sus comentarios tan extremos.

―china, hasta ayer tenía dieciséis―era un golpe bajo para la pelirroja, él tenía razón.

Descontrolada por toda esa revelación tomo una decisión tan apresurada que ella misma no sabía si la cumpliría, pero que alarmo bastante a sougo.

― ¡listo!―grito finalmente―dejaremos esto en la nada―él, abrió sus ojos color carmín con sorpresa―ya no nos conocemos― ese dictaminen lo asusto sin necesidad.

Su cuerpo se movió tomándola del brazo y acorralándola contra la pared.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?―se molestó― ¿realmente te crees capaz de olvidar todo?―pregunto levantando su pierna y dejar sus dedos marcados en su piel por debajo de su falda larga―no te veo, siquiera, con la intencionalidad de querer dejarme―bajo el cuello de su blusa negra para poder dejar marcas notorias.

―Sougo…―comenzó a suspirar.

―Kagura―hablo con seriedad clavando su mirada en los ojos de ella―sé que no dejarías a alguien que te ama―murmuro contra su cuello. Tenía muchas ganas de marcarlo pero su blusa no cubría el cuello y terminarían quedando al descubierto.

― ¿me amas?―pregunto asombrada. Y es que, si, lo habían hecho pero jamás se dijeron lo que sentían o en que quedaba esa relación tan espontanea. Era un acuerdo tácito como lo fue sus continuas citas… pero eso era mucho más importante y hasta ese momento no tenia nombre.

― ¿tú no?―pregunto haciéndose el herido. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla.

Liberándose de su agarre lo tomo por su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso con cautela.

―te amo―el sonrió con afecto devolviéndole la muestra de afecto.

―el sentimiento es mutuo―le respondió con sus labios cerca de los de ella.

Hubieran preferido estar unos segundos más con ese ambiente de suma intimidad pero la puerta de la entrada se abría dejando ver a la parejita de sus hermanos. Kagura y Sougo se separaron rápido, pero este último tomo su mano dándole una indicación, tenían un mensaje que entregarles.

―Sou-chan, Kagura-chan, tenemos algo que contarles―les hablo con una sonrisa al momento que se abrazaba al brazo del pelirrojo con mucho cariño. Su relación había avanzado y estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, el compromiso ya estaba y debían comunicárselos.

―bien―respondió Sougo apretando aún más la mano de Kagura―nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles―

A diferencia de Kamui y Mitsuba, ellos recién comenzaban una relación pero demostrarían la seriedad de sus pasos en la vida.

Kagura y Sougo estaban preparados para aclarar la razón de sus manos entrelazadas.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Te Odio**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 7: Gender Bender**

 **.**

 **Kanaye: Kagura**

 **Kanaye y Souko tienen la misma edad.**

 **.**

En la vida de Okita Souko, desde su más temprana edad, comenzaba a explorar el sentimiento de ´´Odio´´. A pesar de que era una chica con altas dosis de sadismo y, ya muy bien sabia Hijikata Toushirou, era capaz de cualquier cosa si intentaban arrebatarle lo que más apreciaba.

Sin ir muy lejos, la joven de ojos color carmín y cabellera castaña, tenía muy bien guardado en su memoria cinco momentos donde su odio escalo niveles extremos.

Incluso, a pesar de lo extraño que pueda llegar a sonar, ese odio no era dirigido hacia Hijibastardo. Sus memorias siempre iban a un joven de su misma edad con sus hebras rojizas y ojos azul cielo.

 _ **Atención.**_

A su corta edad de siete años, Okita Souko, mientras caminaba por las los campos cercanos a su casa, la llamativa imagen de un extranjero llamo su atención.

― ¡Hey!―llamo al infante quien se dio vuelta para observarla. Tenía la piel demasiado pálida y las ropas chinas delataban su procedencia― ¿un extranjero?―pensó en voz alta― ¿tú me entender, niño enano chino?―en las épocas viejas que su hermana traía de vez en cuando, los hombres de las tierras poderosas hablaban como idiotas con los nativos, intentando que comprendan su lengua. La pequeña Souko hizo el intento, ´´si funciona en las películas, ¿por qué no en la vida real?

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo sintiendo la burla en esos ojos rojizos que mantenían a duras penas la neutralidad.

― ¿Quién mierda te crees bastarda?―grito dándole un cabezazo en la frente provocando una inflamación en ese sector.

Souko cayó al piso sujetando su chichón y evitando que un par de lágrimas se resbalen de sus ojos por el tremendo golpe.

― Puto chino, ¡vete a la mierda!―le grito con furia mientras sentía como su piel sensible comenzaba a inflamarse― ¡trataba de ayudarte estúpido chino!― lanzo una patada a su pierna, con tanta fuerza que termino por romperle el tobillo.

La pelea siguió sin ninguno dando su brazo a torcer. Pero el atardecer caía en esos campos y la pequeña solo pudo lanzar un último puño antes de escapar en dirección de su hogar.

― ¡Sou-chan!―llegando a su casa pudo escuchar el llamado de su adorada hermana mayor. Se escuchaba preocupada, se maldijo por asustarla así. Se acercó a la mujer para poder hacer uso de su presencia, pero así como su felicidad por verla creció, esta descendió muchos niveles al ver a Hijikata―Sou-chan, ¿dónde estabas?― se acercó preocupada para poder abrasarla como mucho cariño.

Acepto el abrazo sin dejar de ver con ojos de repulsión a ese hombre que robaba cada vez más la atención de su hermana.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó―yo…― quiso explicar que era lo que la detuvo a volver más temprano, pero esa ´´causa´´ llego a los límites de su hogar permitiendo que su hermana, Mitsuba, lo vea.

― ¿Trajiste un amigo?― pregunto risueña al momento de ver al pequeño pelirrojo parado a una distancia prudencial.

Para Okita Mitsuba eso era un gran progreso, su pequeña hermanita no era muy sociable con los niños de su edad.

Al escuchar esa pregunta se giró sobre sus pasos hasta toparse con las pupilas de ese chino grosero.

― No, él no es…―quiso explicarle, intento decirle que ni en sus pesadillas seria amiga del mocoso extranjero que la ataco como un animal.

― Qué lindo niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?―su hermana la ignoro concentrándose en el niño e intentando hacer un mayor contacto.

El pelirrojo se sintió en confianza con el trato amable de la mayor y se acercó a ella con cautela. Tomo la mano que ella le extendía y acepto el saludo con vergüenza.

― Kanaye― se presentó sin poder evitar sentir la pena en su rostro.

´´es un mal actor´´ pensó Souko al verlo siendo tan modesto.

Ante el acto tan tierno del infante, Mitsuba no pudo evitar sentirse enamorada de esa inocencia que trasmitía. Ese niño destilaba pureza y un aura muy infantil, su ternura la encandilo tanto que callo rendida a sus encantos.

― ¿Qué lindo eres?― dijo sin poder evitar tocar sus mejillas sonrojadas con ambas manos.

Tanto Souko como Hijikata sintieron los celos apoderarse de ellos, esa mujer tan preciada para ambos estaba brindando todo su cariño y afecto a ese mocoso recién llegado. Hijikata no pudo ver en el menor a un poderoso contrincante por el afecto y amor de Mitsuba. Mientras Souko sentía que descendía otro escalón en las prioridades de Mitsuba, quedando por debajo del bastardo ´´Toshi´´.

― Hermana, el me golpeo en la cabeza―intento explicar la situación y evitar que su hermana lo prefiera a él antes que a ella―tengo la frente anchada― mostro levantando su flequillo haciendo hincapié la culpa del mocoso pellirrojo.

Hijikata apoyo la idea de la infante, por una vez en sus vidas, ambos estaban en el mismo bando.

―Sou-chan― musito la mujer, descreída de la violencia que podía ejercer ese pequeño de ojos tan profundos como el océano.

― Tú me rompiste la pierna― contraataco el niño levantando su pantalón. Llevaba impregnado un moretón bastante notorio y nadie negaría que debajo de su piel su hueso no estuviera quebrado, el pequeño caminaba rengueando.

― Eso fue porque me atacaste― aclaro la chica en su defensa.

Con su vista en su hermana menor y ese extraño, la mujer de diecisiete años comenzó a reír. Souko realmente se había encontrado un gran amigo. Calmando su dicha, seco pequeñas lagrimas producto de la risa que le había provocado esa actitud infantil por parte de Souko. Con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que solo le dedicaba a Souko e Hijikata, clavo su mirada en las del pequeño Kanaye.

― Está bien no te preocupes―calmo la riña de esos dos― ¿dónde está tu familia?, te llevare a casa―aseguro la joven consiguiendo que la menor de los Okita disfrute por sus adentros el no volver a ver a ese chino tonto.

― Bueno…―el niño miro para todos lados buscando una excusa para aquello―no tengo― hablo sincero tratando de no mirar directamente a la mayor.

Souko rechazo esa posibilidad y sintió la falsedad en el aire, ese chino estaba mintiendo. ´´seguro se metió en problemas y está intentando escapar de sus problemas´´ Souko no podía caer en esa farsa.

― Miente hermana, seguro debe querer comida―lo trato como todo un oportunista.

― Es una pena―pero para su desgracia, Mitsuba no estaba escuchándola―te quedaras acá ¿te parece bien?― pregunto al no encontrar otra excusa. Más adelante preguntaría por sus padres, capas y tenga suerte.

Ese dictaminen de parte de la castaña provoco un descreimiento tanto en Souko como Hijikata que no pudieron evitar gritar de asombro y decepción al saber que pronto serian reemplazados. Para fastidio de ella, la atención de su hermana era robada por el mocoso chino.

― ¿Qué?― el grito de ambos y la sensación de un sentimiento repulsivo lleno de odio por parte de la pequeña de siete años, había sido el preludio para una seguidilla de eventos fastidiosos en su día a día, claro, al lado de ese mocoso.

 _ **Derrota.**_

Okita Souko no podía entender como ese chino lo hacía. No importaba cuanto entrenara, cuantas veces podía superar al resto de niños de su misma edad, e incluso superiores a ella. Era una maestra en el arte de la esgrima, pero aun así no podía superar a ese chino fastidioso que no dejaba de mofarse de su debilidad.

Más fuerte y ágil que ella, con mayor resistencia y una clara habilidad innata en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No esgrimía una katana, pero si combatía muy bien con su estúpida e inservible sombrilla.

En una palabra, ese niño era un ´´genio´´. Su poder en combate se llevaba las alabanzas de todos los presentes e incluso desplazaba a la menor de las Okita a un segundo puesto. El señor Kondo, padre de Isao, felicitaba con mayor ímpetu sus técnicas relegando a un punto inferior a Souko, quien en años pasados era su preferida.

― ¡Quiero un combate!―grito la chica de coleta alta. Llevaba el traje típico de combate mientras empuñaba con fuerza el bakuto.

― Sádica, tengo hambre―inflo sus mejillas dando la apariencia de adorable―más tarde―parecía un infante, a pesar de que ambos alcanzaban la edad de trece años.

― Pelea chino―su voz sonó a amenaza, una que helaría la sangre de cualquier combatiente menos la de ese chino que seguía quejándose de su estomago vacio.

― Pero…―volvió a quejarse al momento de escuchar un llamado de la adorable mitsuba.

― Kana-chan―sonrió la rubia con su sonrisa característica mientras llevaba en su falda un obento enorme. La chica, en esos años de convivencia, había aprendido que tan grande era el apetito del pequeño pelirrojo― después de entrenar podrán comer, esfuérzate ¿sí?―Kanaye ensancho su sonrisa dedicándosela a la mayor con la mala suerte que ese simple acto hacia hervir aún más la sangre de souko.

Preparados para la contienda, Kanaye se mantuvo preparado para recibir un ataque por parte de Souko. La chica mantenía las pupilas dilatas, ensombrecidas. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso por derrotar a ese chino roba hogares.

Con el grito del señor Kondo, ambos se embistieron evitando un golpe del otro. Los movimientos agiles de Kanaye y las estocadas de parte de Souko hicieron del combate muy interesante. Ambos derrochaban habilidades extraordinarias para sus cortas vidas. Los gritos de apoyo de Mitsuba y los alaridos del resto de mocosos no permitían que se sintiera la verdadera tensión entre ambos. Parecía un combate entre dos amigos, aunque no se podía estar más equivocado. Souko estaba desesperada por noquearlo y lanzarlo contra el piso, no soportaba ser la segunda en nada y no se lo permitiría a ese idiota.

El combate se extendió, con grandes ataques, golpes de puño, patadas dolorosas y miradas fulminantes. Pero algo estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de uno de los dos que provocaba un cortocircuito en sus neuronas.

Al terminar de lanzar un puño, pudo sentir como el movimiento ágil de Souko lo esquivaba para poder impactar su bakuto contra su estómago terminando de caer sobre el piso pulido del dojo. Dejando un silencio impactante, y es que nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Okita Souko se proclamaba como la ganadora de esa contienda.

― ¡La ganadora es Souko!―grito orgulloso el padre de Isao consiguiendo los aplausos y ovaciones de todos los espectadores.

― Muy bien Sou-chan!― felicito su hermana desde su puesto mientras, a su lado, Hijikata y Kondo observaban la escena con mucha desconfianza. Algo no cuadraba y comenzaban a entender que era.

― Mierda―insulto el chico levantándose. Se sobo la cabeza girándola en dirección de Mitsuba― ¡Ahora podemos comer!―sin importarle la pelea o los resultados decidió ir a comer sus sagrados alimentos, pero la mano de su contrincante lo detuvo en seco― ¿Qué pasa?― pregunto.

´´ ¿QUÉ PASA?´´ se dijo a si misma como si de un mal chiste se tratara. Estaba al tanto, ella no había ganado, ese bastardo hizo uso de sus habilidades para hacer trampa. La había humillado. Romperle el cuello era lo que menos quería hacerle.

Guio su vista a los ojos azules de su compañero dejándole bien en claro que esto no quedaría así.

― La próxima vez que me dejes ganar, te matare―

 _ **Confianza.**_

Los años habían pasado, Kanaye ya tenía diecisiete años y pertenecía junto al resto de compañeros al cuartel del Shinsegumi. Era un miembro de suma importancia, el capitán del segundo escuadrón del Shinsegumi. Estaba a cargo de un grupo de quince oficiales de la policía. La mayoría apenas y los conoció desde hace unos años. Okita Souko no hacia trabajos junto a él, ella conformaba el primer escuadrón, un título que la lleno de arrogancia y superioridad. Por una vez en su vida se sentía mejor que él.

Aunque hablando en temas de pelea, sus conflictos siempre se desarrollaban en cuanto se veían. Un insulto, una patada o incluso una mirada en la dirección del otro generaban un pleito que terminaba con la destrucción de todo el espacio que los rodeaba.

Souko había mejorado mucho en los combates, su fuerza y destreza la posiciono en el podio de los mejores espadachines del renombrado Shinsegumi. Los combates contra Kanaye fueron escalando y desde hace unos años compartían un empate. Ninguno podía superar al otro. Tal vez se deba a la falta de ejercitación por parte de Kanaye y al exceso de entrenamiento por parte de Souko, ¿Quién sabe? Lo único de lo que se podía estar seguro era del buen genio que tenía la castaña al saber que ya no estaría por debajo de él.

En parte eso alegraba al pelirrojo, quien no estaba interesado en que interrumpan su comida o sus sueños de belleza por la irritación de una mocosa púbera como ella.

Sus conflictos menguaban en ciertos aspectos, aunque siempre perduraría el mal genio de ambos y lo explosivos que podían ser al estar cerca.

― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, chino?― pero ahí estaban, peleando nuevamente por una estupidez sin sentido.

Al ser miembro del Shinsegumi y ocupar el puesto de capitana del primer escuadrón debería dejarla conforme, pero no era así. Tenía el respeto de Kondo, sí, pero su confianza…

― Es que no entiendo para que quieras saberlo―se mofo de su curiosidad.

Realmente, nadie comprendería a Souko. La chica había descubierto como en más de una ocasión su comandante y principal foco de admiración, Kondo Isao, entregaba sus secretos más pudorosos a ese chino estúpido antes que a ella. La estaban dejando de lado y, no solo eso, confiaban mucho más en el extraño que tenía allí adelante.

― Solo responde, chino― sacando la lengua en señal de rechazo dio pie a un combate entre ambos.

Recordar la razón por la que su superior lo llamaba era vergonzoso, esa sádica debiera dar las gracias que no destruía la buena imagen que tenia de su superior.

´´ ¿Qué hago Kanaye -kun?´´ le había sollozado en un momento de copas ´´las mujeres no paran de rechazarme, mi cu** es tan peludo que…´´ Los lamentos, sumados al alcohol ahuyentaban a todos los clientes que compartían mesa cerca de su ubicación. Eran temas tan personales que el mismísimo Kondo sentía pudor de contárselo a Okita Souko, la chica era como una hermanita para él.

― Sádica―llamo sacándola de su nube de ira―deberías agradecerme, los secretos de gori son traumantes―

 _ **Celos.**_

Hasta el momento Kanaye era quien le arrebataba todo lo que amaba realmente: su hermana, su posición y la confianza de Kondo. El muy bastardo era en equidad, igual a Hijikata quien hace algunos años había contraído nupcias con su hermana.

Siempre odio a ese chino, ladrón de lo más valioso para él, pero ahora…

Ahora lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir esos celos infrahumanos que la carcomían completamente.

Hace algunos días habían conocido a Sakata Ginko y Shinpachi Shimura, ambos miembros de la Yorozuya. La líder de los FreeLancer era en extrema vaga y adicta a los dulces, tenía carisma y una personalidad única, no podía negarlo. Pero inconscientemente se estaba robando la total atención de Kanaye.

Ese chino acortaba sus combates y evitaba extender sus riñas para terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible e ir a pasar el rato con la Yorozuya. La ignoraba e incluso rechazaba sus intentos por mantener un combate como en los viejos tiempos, algo que jamás hubiera pasado.

―esto sabe a mierda―

Los intentos fallidos de Souko por buscar la atención del pelirrojo eran constantes, en últimas instancias apelaba a la razón y terminaba hurtando su dulce preferido para poder fastidiarlo. Incluso había llegado a interrumpir sus dulces nueve horas de sueño de belleza.

― ¡dámelo sádica!―funcionaba bastante bien, su atención volvía a ella y dejaba de lado a esa mujer de cabellera plateada.

Lo tenía donde quería, observándola, tocándola, siguiéndola… pero como si de un castigo se tratase, la voz de Ginko se escuchó a lo lejos seguida de Shinpachi. Rápidamente Kanaye dejo de darle importancia a su adorado dulce e insistió en perseguir a esa mujer.

Cegada por los celos y consumida por la rabia que le provocaba ese sentimiento lo arrastro por la fuerza hasta un callejón sin salida.

Sin importarle lo que pensara de ella, abrió su Qipao de repente dejando ver parte de su pecho trabajado. Kanaye se exalto ante ese exabrupto y en vez de sacarla de encima se sonrojo como un tomate no sabiendo que hacer exactamente.

Con una sonrisa ladina, la chica se felicitó a ella misma. No entendía las causas de esos celos desmesurados, pero nunca permitió que Kanaye se acercara demasiado a una mujer que no fuera su hermana o ella misma. Esto le permitía saber que tan puro era y las causas de sus sonrojos, el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a ser asediado de esta manera.

― ¿Qué mierda haces, sádica?―pregunto con nerviosismo mientras intentaba buscar espacio donde no habia.

― Chino―le susurro con cautela atendiendo de igual forma la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verlo en tal posición―nunca se te ocurra…―presiono sus labios contra su cuello dejando marca visible en su pálida piel―…mirar a alguien que no sea yo― alejándose unos centímetros de él pudo vislumbrar como las rodillas de este flaqueaban y comenzaba a desmoronarse. Esa pureza que tenía y que lo volvía tan adorable se la terminaría sacando ella, nadie más que ella.

Dejándolo mudo en su lugar sin dejar que reaccionara de aquello que había ocurrido, y es que prácticamente, Souko se había confesado ante él. Aunque era capaz de apostar hasta su puesto que ese chino ignorante no comprendería tal situación.

Por lo menos lo había marcado como parte de su propiedad.

― ¡Hola, Souchi!―saludo la shiroyasha en cuanto la cruzo saliendo del callejón.

― Es Souko, jefa―aclaro sin detenerse.

― ¿Sabes dónde está Kanaye? Tengo unas cosa que quisiera hablar con el―

― Ocupado, tratando de enfriar la marca de propiedad impresa en su piel― el pudor es algo que no tenía y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Kanaye.

Ginko se percató de los celos excesivos de la chica, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por culpa del pelirrojo.

― ¿De enserio?― murmuro por lo bajo― me pregunto si podrá tener dos marcas de propiedad―comento burlándose de ella.

― Sí, puede―acepto tranquila― lástima que sean solo por parte de su dueña―

 _ **Confesión.**_

―Sádica―llamo el pelirrojo desde lejos en medio de la primera nevada del año.

― ¿Qué quieres, chino?―se detuvo en su andar, estaba preparada para seguir con su labor cuando ese inepto capitán de la segunda división del Shinsegumi comenzaba a detenerla.

― Bueno, sad… Souko―trato de arreglarlo al ver la mala cara que le hacia su, hace semanas, novia― ¡vete a la mierda sádica!, ¡tú me dijiste chino!―recordó el apodo peyorativo que usaba muy comunmente.

― Ya, chino. Es parte de nosotros supongo―acepto después de hacer el intento por llamarse por el nombre. Sonaba tan cursi decirle ´´Kanaye´´ que prefería seguir como hasta la fecha. ― ¿Qué es lo que querías?―pregunto directa.

Kanaye estaba nervioso, más de lo común. Pronto seria navidad y para sus veintitrés años sus amigos y allegados le indicaron que ya era momento de sentar cabeza. Cuatro años de relación era mucho tiempo, un compromiso, una boda y pequeños retoños rondando por el Shinsegumi era lo que más esperaban sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero todo sonaba tan simple que Kanaye no podía comprender porque estaba sudando en esos momentos.

― Nos… nos pidieron vigilar la zona céntrica― respondió apenado.

Todo era un plan maestro por parte de Kondo, el matrimonio Hijikata y la Yorozuya. Supuestamente debiera llevarla hasta el gran árbol del centro y allí pedirle matrimonio.

Caminaron hasta el lugar del gran árbol navideño que adornaba el centro de la ciudad, las tiendas lo rodeaban convirtiendo esas calles en un movimiento fluido de transeúntes que iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

Souko lo inspecciono momentáneamente, de pies a cabeza buscando algo que le llamara la atención, se veía raro, distante. No fue mucho tiempo el que necesito para esclarecer sus dudas, estaba nervioso como si intentara decir algún secreto. Su mano dentro de su chaqueta presionaba un objeto de un material duro ¿Una caja quizás? La mujer a su lado comenzó a dudar de su conclusión, pero decidió soltarla para molestar al chino y que este comienza una conversación en esa noche fría de invierno.

― ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?― soltó sin tapujos esperando una reacción del hombre.

Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Kanaye salto asustado por la pregunto de su novia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?―cerro su boca dándose cuenta que quedaría al descubierto―claro que no― aseguro rápido consumido por la vergüenza.

A Souko le pareció interesante su reacción, incluso sentía que en segundos lo vería arrodillado, como el perro que era, en medio de la calle implorando por su mano.

― ¿Seguro? Estas muy nervioso― volvió a cuestionarlo con sorna.

― ¡Jamás te pediría eso, sádica!― grito apenado intentando sacarla de sus dudas.

Para Souko era obvio que mentía pero, para su desgracia, el tiempo paso volando y su próxima misión empezaría dentro de muy poco.

― Ya van a ser las doce, tengo una misión a primera hora― comento despidiéndose con la mano en un vaivén.

Kanaye se desesperó, eso no era parte del plan. El chino debiera estar arrodillado ahí mismo pidiendo su mano, pero eso sonaba salido de una novela barata que prefería usar otros métodos más eficientes, más de ellos.

― Espera…―jalo de ella con fuerza buscando alargar un poco más de tiempo para soltar su propuesta―no te voy a pedir matrimonio…― ´´maldición´´ se dijo a sí mismo. No era un estúpido tsundere, pero no podía ser verdaderamente sincero con la mujer que amaba, principalmente por la relación de rivalidad que los unió en primera instancia―pero quiero verte vieja― soltó como todo un estúpido dejando en estupor a la mismísima capitana del primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi.

― ¿Qué?― la mujer no sabía si tomar esas palabras como un insulto o una propuesta indirecta.

― Quiero que estés a mi lado hasta que te vuelvas vieja, arrugada y fea― soltó rápido mientras los colores teñían su pálida piel―y que tengamos hijos muy lindos, gracias a los genes de su hermoso papi― siguió hablando impartiendo un poco de su narcisismo, confiando en la belleza que sus genes aportarían a la descendencia de ambos ―y… que nunca tengas la posibilidad de alejarte de tu amo, Souko―

Sonaba a un mal plan, era más que seguro que ninguna mujer aceptaría una propuesta así, pero Souko lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que decía entre líneas. Kanaye no estaba acostumbrado a decir su nombre, a menos que sea en la intimidad, en un momento de vulnerabilidad donde exponía sus sentimientos sin bromas o juegos de por medio.

― ¿Eres idiota? Prácticamente me pediste matrimonio― dijo directa ante sus palabras.

― Te dije que no…― trato de negarlo, como todo tsundere lo haría.

― Shhhh― lo silencio, era lo más romántico que ese chino inútil podría llegar a decir. No esperaba palabras más tiernas que esas, de lo contrario ella misma terminaría vomitando por el exceso de dulzura―está bien, me casare contigo, Kanaye―

Sus palabras iban cargadas de aceptación, sellando un compromiso mutuo entre ellos.

― Sádica…― roso su rostro con cuidado al momento que sentía como se calentaban por el sonrojo leve que sus palabras le habían provocado a su novia.

Souko odiaba a Kanaye, tantos recuerdos de su pasado y presente le traían ese sentimiento de odio, pero había cinco momentos principales donde su sentir escalaba los puntos más altos. Este en especial era el peor de todos aquellos momentos. Sus palabras, insulsas, la dejaron vulnerable ante sus ojos. Odiaba verse así ante su rival número uno, lo odiaba a él, aunque muchas veces se encontraba amándolo…

― Acepto, porque yo también te odio y quiero que vivas un infierno a mi lado―


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Sumisión**

 **.**

 **Okikagu Week 2018**

 **Día 8: Celos**

 **.**

 _Okita Sougo era un sádico de primera, amaba torturar a sus víctimas y ver en sus facciones el terror grabado en sus ojos. La sangre era un bono extra en su día a día. Estaba acostumbrado a proteger lo que él consideraba que debía ser protegido, aun si no tenía una orden para ello._

 _Su rutina consistía en arrestar, asesinar y castigar a quien este por fuera de la ley, todos estarían de acuerdo en que era un sádico de primera._

Contra la pared sintiendo la lengua de su compañera rosar su abdomen, llegando a su cuello, marcando y devorando todo a su paso. Lo aprisiono aún más contra la pared buscando que no escapara, que se mantenga alejado de la puerta, única vía de escape que podría llegar a tener.

El no quedaría sin hacer nada. Tomo su cintura y la alejo de su cuerpo mientras intentaba sacarse la camisa y corbata, antes de que ella lo detenga y lo estampe contra el piso tomando total control de la situación. Apoyo su pierna sobre el brazo derecho para inmovilizarlo, mientras una de sus manos estaba libre para sujetar su brazo izquierdo, desde la muñeca. Sentía su pulso acelerarse al momento que ella trazaba la línea de sus músculos al paso en que dejaba besos y mordidas entre su ropa.

Ella le arrebato su espada, aún guardada en su saya, para desenvainarla con agilidad. Paso la lengua por el filo de la hoja excitándolo de sobremanera. Dándole una última vista a sus pupilas dilatadas, la mujer, dio un ágil movimiento para cortar la ropa del hombre que tenía a su merced. Su torso bien trabajado apareció ante sus ojos, deleitándola. Se saboreó el hilo de sangre que quedo en la hoja filosa de su katana. No había sido un corte profundo, sino más bien superficial, ¡ah, pero como le excitaba verlo asi!

― _Sougo―la voz de su comandante lo detuvo en plena caminata a su habitación. El último trabajo había sido bastante pesado y ameritaba darse una ducha urgente―en una hora necesito que realices un trabajo de suma importancia―apenas eran las siete de la tarde, no había tocado su cálida cama y ya tenía un trabajo nuevo. ―te esperare en el dojo para darte los detalles―_

― _entendido―acepto con cansancio. Los detalles se los darían más tarde, era costumbre aquello._

 _Camino por los pasillos de la base y se adentró a las duchas buscando un poco de calma. Se desvistió rosando las marcas que su piel portaba. Algunas eran marcas de guerra, peleas innumerables que había tenido en el pasado. Con sus, tan solo veinte años, Okita Sougo conocía muy bien los campos de batalla. Se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a ver su katana manchada de sangre. Pero… las marcas más llamativas que lo arrastraban a sus recuerdos del pasado eran esas dejadas por una mujer de hermosa figura y carácter dominante._

―suéltame― había logrado decir el hombre al sentir que no tenía absoluta libertad para moverse.

Sus manos ansiaban tocarla, sus labios esperaban marcarla y su pelvis atravesar sus húmedas paredes. Ya no se sentía tan conforme de esa forma, solo ella se divertiría.

―no―le susurro en su oído liberando un suspiro excitante y caliente que erizo su piel―Sougo, pídeme perdón―reclamo con ímpetu mientras cabalgaba lenta y pausadamente sobre su erección, aun, atrapada dentro de sus pantalones.

El joven de ojos color carmín mantenía su boca abierta buscando calmar su desesperación. El sudor de su cuerpo se deslizaba con cautela mientras declaraba lo excitado que estaba con todo aquello.

―no tengo nada… que pedirte―hablo por fin.

Esa era una respuesta que no cayó bien para su interlocutora. La chica sobre él volvió su mano libre al cinturón de este. Lo arranco de su pantalón sin dejar de ver sus ojos directamente.

― ¿seguro?―pregunto divertida―no sabes cuánto te arrepentirás, sádico―suspiro cerca de sus labios.

 _Secando su cabello con una toalla, saco su bata para volver a colocarse el uniforme, aunque esta vez uno limpio. Agradecía tener varios, la mayoría se iban rompiendo culpa de los trabajos extremos. Aunque también existían otras causas._

 _Camino preparado para comenzar con su labor. Kondo Isao, lo esperaba en yukata mientras entrenaba arduamente junto a Hijikata. Sougo se apoyó en la entrada, llevaba la camisa arremangada y su chaleco típico. La chaqueta la había dejado en su cuarto, hacia calor esa noche._

― _hoy tendrás una misión de vigilancia―hablo tranquilo su comandante mientras seguía en pleno combate contra Hijikata― ¿te acuerdas de la señorita Kirie?―pregunto al momento de esquivar un ataque de su compañero―solicito un escolta. Al parecer quiere compañía para restablecer su antiguo hogar y… ―un ataque de Hijikata casi le costó su equilibrio pero consiguió mantenerse en pie por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de la alarma detuvo su combate dejándolos en un claro empate―mejoraste, Toshi―felicito para volver su atención a sougo._

― _supongo que querrá que sea yo quien la escolte―estaba comprendiendo la situacion._

― _claro que no, Sougo― negó con cuidado―la señorita Kirie es quien pidió expresamente que la escoltes―el de ojos color rojizo se sorprendió, esa chica lo odiaba, por lo que tenía entendido ―a decir verdad, la Yorozuya también la acompañara―sonrió cómplice― cumple tu deber y tendrás el día libre a partir de mañana―_

 _Sougo acepto ese trato mientras escuchaba las quejas de Hijikata por malcriar al último de los Okita._

 _Camino rumbo a su cita, debía llegar pronto. Al parecer esa chica Kirie quien, en años anteriores, había salvado tenía miedo de una represalia por reconstruir el antiguo hogar de su amado padre. Saber que estaba involucrado en temas bastante complejos la preocupaba bastante._

 _Agradecía que la Yorozuya lo acompañara, no quería trabajar solo en tal reconstrucción. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba en contra de su participación._

 _Ver unas hebras rojizas a lo lejos hondeando en el viento le trajo la posibilidad de terminar mal esa noche, a pesar de que muy en su interior deseaba verla enojada._

Amarro sus manos con su cinturón. Apretó fuerte provocándole dolor, Sougo no tardo en quejarse pero ella lo ignoro rotundamente.

―aun no escucho las disculpas que me debes, sádico―hablo ronca, acercando sus labios al pecho de él.

El castaño forcejeo tratando de librarse de la atadura, obteniendo una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Kagura. Su estúpida amante no paraba de sonreírle con mofa al ver que no podría librarse de esto.

―china, ya te dije que no pienso disculparme―dijo cerrando el asunto.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mostrando un pedazo de tela blanca, era la corbata de Sougo, una prenda importante en el uniforme del Shinsegumi.

―sabes que hoy te portaste mal conmigo―beso su mejilla relamiéndose los labios―sádico, con una simple disculpa podrías evitar todo esto―sonrió sarcástica―pero si no quieres, tendré que castigarte―con tranquilidad uso la corbata para cubrir los ojos de su amante y comenzar con la tortura.

―china, sácame…―gimió con desesperación al sentir un líquido espeso caer por sobre su abdomen.

Kagura estaba disfrutando de la vista, ¡como amaba verlo desesperado!

―tengo hambre, Sougo―lamio el lóbulo de su oreja―me siento feliz de encontrar helado―rio por lo bajo mientras lo veía forcejear―no te preocupes―susurro erótica―lo comeré todo―antes de que se quejara, pudo sentir como bajaba por su pecho, deslizando su lengua por su piel marcando un recorrido de delicioso helado derretido.

Sougo no podía hacer más que suspirar excitado.

Esa estúpida se estaba pasando.

Realmente no debería estar disfrutando de aquello.

 _Llegando al antiguo hogar de Kirie, la Yorozuya se dispersó por todo el terreno buscando como arreglar esa casa abandonada._

― _disculpe, Okita-san―pidió Kirie al momento de ingresar―le agradezco por todo―Sougo sabía que ese agradecimiento no era por su actual labor, sino del trabajo que hizo hace dos años._

― _no sé de qué hablas―negó rápido con la mirada perdida en la nada. Ella levanto la mirada del piso para dirigírsela a él―no deberías estancarte en el pasado―comento tranquilo―no olvidar es distinto a permanecer en el pasado― sus palabras salieron sin saber porque._

 _A Sougo le podía importar menos las gracias de quienes había protegido en el pasado. Las palabras no decían tanto como las acciones, y antes de andar recibiendo alabanzas prefería verlos avanzar sin mirar atrás. Era sádico, sí, pero no sentía placer por ver el dolor de personas que no podrían defenderse. Prefería ver como agonizaba un bastardo, un maldito asesino en manos de la hoja de su katana, verlo rogar por piedad mientras se desangra con facilidad._

― _sí, Okita-san―respondió apenada tomando su mano para buscar una manera de decir ese secreto guardado que llevaba consigo―le debo mucho―su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza._

 _Intentaba decir las palabras más obvias, pero el castaño la dejo hablar. Si hubiese sido en otro momento la rechazaría rápidamente, pero sentir la mirada penetrante de Kagura lo divirtió._

 _Sougo tenía un pequeño secreto, él amaba ver a Kagura siendo celosa. Le gustaba acorralarla con los celos, sacar su más perversa faceta posesiva que demostrara que ella era de él y él de ella. Verla furiosa, porque lo tocaran, porque lo miraban con lujuria o simplemente porque tenían una simple fantasía con él, la volvía demasiado posesiva. El capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi aprovechaba ese detalle al máximo. Prácticamente, era el quien manejaba los celos de ella, dejaba que confesiones como aquella escalen más alto para colmar la paciencia de Kagura y ver nuevamente su deseo ardiente por él. Pero claro, aquello tenia consecuencias._

― _sádico, necesito ayuda―dijo irritada. Estaba claro que no tenía la intención de ocultar sus celos._

 _Sougo asintió con una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella sin esperar a que llegue a su lado lo tomo de su brazo y lo arrastro lejos de Kirie, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a esta. Si, habían sido compañeras de equipo dos años atrás y realmente la estimaba, pero no soportaba ver que nadie intentara sacarle lo que era de ella._

― _¿ocurre algo china?―pregunto divertido._

 _A Kagura casi le da un ataque de ira al escucharlo tan divertido. Esa noche trabajarían bastante en el hogar de esa chica, Gin y Shinpachi no volverían hasta bien tarde en la mañana. La Yorozuya estaba cerca, lista para ser un buen lugar para una noche de tortura._

 _No supo cómo, pero lo había arrastrado hasta el lugar de trabajo de esa china. Como pudo lo había seducido, acorralado y amordazado._

Ahora se encontraba en una especie de juego sexual del que no estaba seguro si deseaba detener.

Sacando toda tela que pueda molestarla, a excepción de su bóxer, siguió besando el cuerpo de Sougo que seguía sumido en una bruma erótica de la que le costaba salir. Realmente no podía aceptar estar a merced de esa estúpida china.

―Sougo―dijo cantarinamente― ¿te disculparas?―ronroneo mientras pasaba sus uñas por su pecho como si de un felino se tratara.

―china…―susurro casi inaudible. Su boca estaba seca y sus gemidos no paraban de salir―vete a la mierda― se sentía exhausto, lo único que quería era entrar en ella, pero no podía permitir dejarse en evidencia tan fácilmente.

―veo que estas muy insistente en negarte, Sougo―murmuro ronca contra su cuello.

Sintió su peso perderse de su pecho, ya no tenía el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Estaba exhausto, cansado, quería que lo soltara, quería participar al igual que ella. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que todo aquello lo excitaba. Sougo no podía aceptar ser un sumiso, al menos no en voz alta y delante de ella.

― ¿Kagura…?―llamo el hombre. El silencio lo torturaba cada vez más.

―acá estoy―toco su pecho trazándolo a lo largo con la uña de su dedo índice―solo buscaba algo para nuestra diversión―sus dedos subieron hasta la corbata de Sougo rosando la tela, provocando impaciencia en su amante―creo que te interesara―

Con cuidado destenso la atadura de su corbata. Sougo movió su cabeza con insistencia para poder ver algo, librándose de ese obstáculo en su visión. Se veía acalorado y excitado, como era de costumbre cada vez que ella lo sometía a su merced.

Ver sus labios rosados curvándose con un magnifico sadismo, con su cabello suelto dejando que sus hebras rojizas caigan por sobre su hombro con delicadeza. Su piel, con gotas de sudor resbalando con parsimonia, y sus ojos dilatados por el placer que obtendrían esa noche. Sougo estaba impaciente, quería que ella hiciera algo, que le demostrara lo que había aprendido y es que… mierda, no podía seguir negándolo, amaba verla tomando el control, sometiéndolo, provocándole el placer mas exquisito que pudiera sentir.

Pero también estaba que ella era Kagura y esa mocosa no era comun.

Sacando un objeto alargado de color violeta, la pelirroja acabo con la magia del momento.

― ¿Qué mierda crees qué haces con eso?―pregunto aterrado al verla con un consolador.

― ¿Qué tiene?―pregunto inocente― ¿no te gusta? Mira, hasta se mueve―dijo burlona mientras activaba el susodicho objeto.

A Sougo le entro el pánico al ver eso, esta bien que amaba a su novia, que se tentaba más cada vez que lo sometía, pero eso era otro nivel.

― ¡china, tira eso a la mierda!―le grito con pánico en la cara. Esa chica debía estar jugando.

― ¿Por qué? Aun no lo pruebas sádico―rio sádica mientras un escalofrío recorría su piel.

― ¡ni se te ocurra maldita perra!―le grito mientras de un fuerte movimiento lleno de angustia y pavor se libró de su atadura rompiendo el cinturón.

Con nervios tomo esa basura de sus manos y lo lanzo lejos de allí. Seguramente habría terminado en la boca de algún animalejo que estuviera rondando por el lugar o, de lo contrario estaría, para la mala suerte de Gin, frente a la puerta del bar de Otose.

Sougo se dio vuelta para encararla y demostrarle que ella debía tener límites para sus juegos maritales cuando sintió un balde de agua helada.

― ¿qué rayos te ocurre…?―grito al sentir los cubos de hielos sobre su piel desnuda.

Kagura se agacho lamiendo esos trozos de hielo. Su lengua caliente mezclada con el frio del agua en descongelación lo excitó demasiado.

―no me gusta…―comenzó a hablar mientras acercaba su lengua cada vez más cerca del cuello de su amado hombre― que te toquen―tiro su Qipao y libero sus pechos de su brasier. Acerco boca a la de él e incoó sus dientes en su labio inferior dejando caer gotitas de sangre― eres un idiota, lo estás disfrutando―hablo ronca―y yo estoy furiosa porque otra chica te toco―lamio y mordió su cuello mientras friccionaba su cuerpo calentando las zonas frías por el hielo.

―Kagura…―su voz quebrada por el deseo alertaba a los oídos sensibles de Kagura que ya casi estaba al límite.

Sin dejarlo hablar, deslizo sus dedos dentro de su bóxer presionando un trozo de hielo contra él. Sougo no pudo evitar arquear su espalda al sentir tremendo placer.

― ¿te duele?―pregunto divertida. Sougo le dedico una mirada seria llena de urgencias― discúlpate, y te ayudare con esto―

Kagura realmente había jugado muy bien sus cartas, no le estaba dejando muchas opciones de juego. Quería, realmente acabar con esa tortura.

Tragando lo que posiblemente fuese su orgullo, murmuro un leve: ´´lo siento´´. Kagura acepto su intento de disculpa, no estaba en condiciones para reclamar mucho más. Debía ayudarlo y de paso, ayudarse a sí misma.

―Sougo, ni se te ocurra volver a dejar que te toquen―mordió su cuello de manera posesiva dejando una marca visible en él.

Volviendo a quedar sobre todo su cuerpo, acabo dejándolo entrar dentro de ella para ver como él se esforzaba por no emitir sonidos lascivos por toda la habitación.

Sin moverse aun término acercando sus labios a su canal auditivo para darle la última advertencia, aquello era la regla de oro que él debía respetar o de lo contrario tendría consecuencias.

―recuerda siempre… que tú eres mío, sádico―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Los fics de:**

 **Día 1: Okita Yandere**

 **Día 2: Boda**

 **Día 3: Vida de Casados**

 **Día 4: Cortesana/ Yoshiwara**

 **Día 6: Hermano Mayor**

 **Día 7: Gender Bender**

 **Tendrán continuación más adelante. Estos seis fics fueron creados (hace mucho) con la idea de volverlos long fics XD No será pronto pero me gustaría hacerlos.**

 **Por otro lado el fic de ´´Celos´´ (Día 8) fue pensado como OneShot, así que está finalizado, prácticamente.**

 **Y el Día 5 (Reencarnación) es una idea que tome apresurada al ver que no podía terminar de desarrollar mi idea principal para ese día, así que tome medidas drásticas. Es con el único con el que no me siento conforme XD Pero la idea principal para Reencarnación la desarrollare en un futuro.**

 **.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias a tamago to gohan-aru/ tamagito, por haberme ayudado con algunas ideas dispersas que tenía en ciertas escenas, así mismo por darme la oportunidad de utilizar a su OC, Ayumi.**

 **También a Frany Fanny Tsuki, que me recordó una hermosa canción de Vocaloid (La sirenita) que sirvió para concentrarme cuando no podía XD.**

 **Y a todos los que me leyeron hasta acá, realmente se los agradezco muchísimo.**

 **Lamento mucho el Hiatus, pero los parciales se acercan y no puedo concentrarme con tantas fotocopias, tal vez no hubiera sido tanto problema si no hubiésemos tenido un paro tan largo, ahora estamos apurados para llegar a las fechas previstas.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir me despido.**

 **Nos leeremos**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
